Learning From Mistakes
by BookEnchantress101
Summary: The gang watches the movie! Follow Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Dally, TwoBit, and Johnny through their experiences with The Outsiders. Will they remember the story and stop themselves from making the same mistakes? Or will they ignore it and face their destined fate? Find out in the newest fanfiction Learing From Mistakes! Rated T for violence and swears.
1. Movie Night!

**Hello peoples! Well this is weird this is like my first story and I never did an introduction before, so please forgive me if you spot any grammar mistakes. I'm a human too! Sorry...I lost my cool there for a second. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this story, or at least try to. Okay enough of my talking, let the story commence!**

Ponyboy walks out of the movie house, and trips over something. "Ahh!" He looks at the box confused. How on early could he have missed such a obvious object? Pony looks around. It's doesn't look like anybody's. He looks at it closer and sees that it says: To the Curtis's, Randle, Winston, Cade and Mathews. Pony raises an eyebrow and shrugs. An odd place to put a box, but whatever.

He walks his way home and peaks through the window, seeing the gang lay lazily on the couch looking just as bored as he left them. The gang looks at him in curiosity as he enters and sees him holding the brown package. "Hey, whatcha got there Pone?" Soda asks.

"I don't know Sodapop." Pony says dropping the box on the table. It was pretty heavy box.

TwoBit looks at it closer and says, "I think it might be for us?"

Steve rolls his eyes, "Of course it is. It has out names on it, dumbass."

"Well I say we stop gawking at it and open it." Soda says impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Okay, okay, I got this." Dally says coolly, and he takes out his new switchblade and stabs the box violently.

"Dally you're going to break it!" Darry says. He grabs the blade from Dally, and carefully cuts open the package and produces another box, but smaller.

TwoBit groans, "Another box! Jeez how many boxes are there."

"I know," Steve grumbles. "Just throw in the damn thing with some bubble wrap, it'll be fine."

Darry opens the second box and takes out a weird rectangular object.

"What is it?" Johnny asks meekly. Soda and TwoBit jump, forgetting that the kid was even there, he was so silent.

"I don't know Johnnycakes." Dally says staring at it weirdly. The object was a a reflective silver and it had a funny bitten apple symbol on the front as a logo. (Not sponsored) Dally touched it hesitantly with the cigarette he was holding.

"Don't do that," Darry sighs. He looks inside the box again, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"Yeah!" TwoBit yells. "The aliens are finally coming for us!" He fell to his knees and looked to the sky, "Please forgive my lords! We are now in your service!"

Darry pulled out a piece of paper from the box. "See." He put it on the table for the gang to see.

"What does it say?" TwoBit asks trying to see.

"I don't know. I ain't no genius. Have Pony read it." Dally replies gruffly.

Pony shrugs and reads:

 _Dear Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, TwoBit, Johnny, Steve, and Dallas,_

 _We know you're probably wondering why you have this weird device. Well we'll explain it shortly. First of all, this device is what we people of the future call a MacBook or a laptop. You can look stuff up in it, read books, watch movies, anything really. We got these transferred from the future to the past. And as for the reason you'll need them, well there's a movie you'll need to watch. A movie starring you guys actually. Somethings happen to you and we're giving you the chance to make things right. Especially you Ponyboy. When you are done with this note, open up the Mac, and click on the icon/button that looks like a compass. There you'll see the movie and you can click it to play. Well, that's all you need to know. Good luck, and I hope you will determine the right choices from this, and hopefully it'll prevent some deaths._

"Sincerely, The Fandom." Pony read.

"Uhh...what?" Soda asks, bewildered.

"Does it say anymore?" Darry asks.

Ponyboy flips the page and shakes his head, "Nope that's all."

"What does it mean by 'hopefully it'll prevent some deaths'?" Johnny asks, scared out of his wits. Dally frowns and fiddles with his lighter.

"I don't know." Ponyboy shrugged. "Yeah," Steve piped up.

"It mentions Pony too." He says.

Darry shakes his head, "We'll just have to watch the movie."

Dally sighs frustrated, "Man I still don't get this shit." He mumbles.

Ponyboy carefully walks up to the 'Macbook' and opens the device. It was filled with thin buttons with letters and numbers and other stuff.

"Looks kinda like a typewriter..." Johnny says silently.

"Yeah." Pony agreed. TwoBit fidgeted next to him, "Sooo...what now?"

"I guess we gotta turn it on?" Dally says.

"Oh!" Sodapop yells. "I got this!" He started tapping randomly at the keys, probably bored from watching people doing nothing. "Easy Soda!" Darry says, "You're gonna break it.

Soda taps randomly at the corner key and suddenly the laptop flashes to life. They all jump back surprised, "Sorcery!" TwoBit yells.

"Did it!" Soda says enthusiastically.

Darry somehow finds his way around the thing and clicks the compass icon.

"Something's happening!" Steve yells. Soon enough something opens up on the screen and they see a picture of seven guys all huddled together in a group shot. There was a big play button in the center.

"The Outsiders?" Ponyboy reads confused.

"Is that supposed to be us?" Soda asks.

"It's a movie, Pony. They're just actors." Darry says.

"Okay, could we just start." Dally says, trying to look bored, but he looks intrigued. "I just wanna get this outta the way so I can go to Bucks."

They nodded their heads, all of them wanting to see what happens in the future. Pony uses the touchpad like how Darry did it and clicks play.

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope you did.**

 **Okay this was a little short, but it was because it was the intro. Next chapter will be longer. Please tell me if it was a little OOC, and I'll fix it. I'll be updating regularly, so you don't have to worry about waiting another freaking year. One will at least be up by tomorrow.**

 **Well don't forget to leave a review to share your thoughts. (Criticism is appreciated!) Follow this story so you'll know when it updates, and maybe click that Fav!**


	2. Introducing The Gang

**OMG! I got my first FAVs AND FOLLOWs! OMG I'M FREAKEN OUT! Okay, okay. I'm calm...I'm calm. I literally posted the first chapter FOUR HOURS AGO and I already had people reading it. So, I decided to give an extra chapter on the same day, as a token of my appreciation. This literally took me forever! I couldn't find a screen play so I had to watch the movie and pause it as I went. I'm not really complaining though, gives me an excuse to watch the movie again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **The movie starts out with a golden background of Tulsa. The names of the people who made The Outsiders appears on screen, while the song 'Stay Gold' starts to play.**

"Ugh!" TwoBit groans "I thought I was watching a movie, not reading a fucking book."

"Yeah," Steve grumbles, "Isn't the whole point of watching a movie is so you don't have to read."

"It's a really pretty song though." Johnny says, and Ponyboy nods in agreement.

 **The names of the actors appeared on screen. Ponyboy played by C. Thomas Howell, Dally played by Matt Dillon, Johnny played by Ralph Macchio, Darry played by Patrick Swayze, Sodapop played by Rob Lowe, TwoBit played by Emilio Estevez, Steve played by Tom Cruise.**

"Who's Rob Lowe?" Sodapop asks.

"I guess he's the guy that plays you in the movie." Ponyboy says.

Soda smirks playfully, "I hope he will be as handsome as me!"

Dally rolled his eyes, "Well these guys don't sound to old, so I'm fine."

"I wonder what my character will look like." Johnny says looking at the screen as the names of others like Tim Shepard and Cherry appear.

"Yeah, so do I Johnny," Pony says. "C. Thomas Howell." He mumbles.

 **The name for the author of the book The Outsiders appeared as well as the director.**

"There's a book too?!" TwoBit says, astonished. "Jeez, how much information do these people have on us."

Soda nodded thoughtful, before his face turned to disgust. "Wow, yeah! That's just really creepy.

"S.E. Hinton's the author." Pony says.

"Well, he's a real creep." TwoBit says.

"How do you know he's a he?" Ponyboy asks skeptically.

"Well what else could it be?" Dally twirls his cigarette around his fingertips. "A girl? Please, no one could perfect this character," He motions to himself. "And to talk of a girl." He says rolling his eyes.

"Well it doesn't say the first name, probably just for that purpose." Johnny says quietly. Dally gave Johnny an odd look before Johnny turned his gaze back to the movie.

"Says the director's also Francis Ford Coppola." Johnny added.

 **Scene fades out to Ponyboy writing his theme on his composition notebook.**

"Is that you Ponyboy?!" Soda yells.

Ponyboy frowns, "Naw. It can't be me. I don't have blonde hair."

 **Ponyboy seems to be thinking and opens his book to the first page and starts writing. "When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house..."**

"Yes! Yes that's you!" Soda says loudly. "It has to be you."

"Yeah," TwoBit adds. "Who else would be writing and watching a movie."

 **Scene cuts to Pony walking out of the movie house and the voiceover continues "...I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."**

"Yeah see that's you." Soda says again.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Pony says, smiling only slightly.

"Your hair looks similar and normal now though." Soda points out, "Wonder what happened."

"We're gonna find out, now hush!" Darry says.

 **Ponyboy walks up to nearby mirror and looks in his reflection. Behind him a handful of Socs drive up and insult him, calling him greaser and such.**

Everyone besides the youngest Greaser frowned at the scene.

 **Ponyboy continues walking away, but they follow him and almost hit him with the car. Pony starts running away.**

Darry glares at the screen.

"I swear if they touch one hair on my kid brother." Soda grumbles.

 **They get out and tackle him, one of them pulls a blade. "Need a haircut Greaser?" He laughs. Pony struggles and they cut his neck.**

"Rotten Socs." Soda snarls.

Darry puts a hand on Soda, "Easy Pepsi-Cola. It didn't happen yet."

 **"Shut him up," they yell. And stuff a handkerchief in his mouth. The Socs run away, when they see the gang. The gang yells and chases them.**

"There we are!" TwoBit says, "Was wondering when we'd save the kid."

 **The gang fights the Socs and Dally jumps off from the roof to join the fight. He grabs a large stick and throws it at Socs, and they drive away. Scene cut to Pony and Darry. "They didn't hurt you to bad did they?" Darry asks Pony. Soda runs up to Pony, "Hey Pony. They pull a blade on you?"**

"Is that me and Darry?" Soda asks, head cocked to the side.

"I think so little buddy." Darry says.

"What!" Pony yells, "He doesn't even have your blonde hair."

Soda shrugged, "I don't know, he kinda does look a little like me. Even without the blonde hair."

"I think Darry looks pretty much like the actor, except younger." Johnny says.

"Yeah, looks like him." Soda nods. Pony huffs, "I still don't think "Rob Lowe' looks like you."

 **"Yeah." Ponyboy sniffles, looking away. "Hey, they ain't gonna hurt you no more." Soda says comforting. They stand up, "This is how you get yourself in trouble. You don't think." Darry says.**

"Yup, that's Darry." Ponyboy says sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to protect you Ponyboy." Darry says stiffly.

"By not listening to a word I say." Pony responds angrily.

Darry obtains his cold exterior and looks down at Pony, "Don't talk back."

"You don't tell me what to do-"

"Guys," Soda looked disappointed. "Would you quit fighting and watch the movie?"

The two Cutis's sigh, feeling guilty. They reluctantly turn themselves away from each other and get back to the movie.

 **"How's the kid?" Dally asks, leaning against a busted car. "Fine," Pony says. "What are you doing out of the cooler, Dal?"**

Dally raises an eyebrow. Soda sputters and chokes on the convenient water he was drinking, "That's Dally?!"

"You were the one who threw that stick?" Steve says amused.

"He looks nothing like you!" TwoBit yells. "Everything's wrong! The hair! The face! The- well. That's it."

"I mean except the entire facial features," Pony imputed. "He looks kinda like Dal. The clothes sure are right, and even the necklace."

Dally shrugged, "My guy's not that bad. He- what's his name?"

"Matt Dillon, I think." Johnny says.

"-could've been worse." He finishes.

 **"What do you mean what's he doing here?" Steve walks up to Pony, "What are you doing on your lonesome on the street?" Pony looks down, "None of your business, Steve." Pony mumbles.**

"Steve!" Everyone besides Steve yells. It was silent for a moment.

"Steve! That's Steve!" Soda yells.

"Okay," TwoBit looks at everyone. "Forget about what I said about everyone else. Steve this guy looks absolutely nothing like you. In fact he looks the complete opposite of you. He has brown hair, handsome features, muscles. You don't have any of those Steve-O." TwoBit got a punch in the nose for that.

"It says this was based of the book. Did these people not even follow what the book says?!" Pony exclaims.

"Whoever hired that guy- Tom Cruise is crazy." Steve grumbles

 **"Hey Dally, how you doing?" Steve greets Dally. "Thought you were in for ninety days." Dally warmed his hands, "Yeah, I got out early, man. Good behavior, you know." He put in a cigarette in his mouth and saw Johnny, "Hey Johnny, how're you doing man?"**

"Whoa! They look exactly alike." Pony observed. Johnny blushed, embarrassed.

"We're not the exact same..." Johnny says.

"No he's right Johnny." Dally replies, giving the screen a double take. "Shoot, you sure you don't have a long lost twin brother or something." He smiles lazily at the younger Greaser.

Johnny laughs and shakes his head.

 **"Was that the guy that got you?" Dally looks at Johnny. Johnny shakes his head, "No they were...other guys." He shifts uncomfortably. "Alright, now that I'm out, I'm gonna make it my business to get the guy whoever did that to your face." Dally points.**

Johnny shivers and Dally looks over to Johnny in an almost pitiful look.

 **"What about me becoming your personal bodyguard, huh, Ponyboy?" TwoBit yells across screen. "I don't think it' stop hot of an idea." Pony answers.**

Everyone looks to TwoBit, who is confused by everyone's stares. "What?" He looked at the screen and back, then realization struck him. "Is that supposed to be me?!" A chorus of nods answered him.

"He even has your Mickey shirt, too." Soda added.

And Two's jaw touched the floor.

 **"Na, Na, Na. I'm gonna hunt some action. If little kids are aloud." Dally says. "We'll go with you," Johnny looks to Ponyboy, "Won't we Pony?" Pony looks unsure, "Who says we're looking for trouble, huh Johnnycake?" He pats Johnny's back. "We're just gonna watch a movie like the good old days." Scene cuts to Soda and Steve fooling around. "Hey check this out buddy." Steve asks. He jumps on the car hood, and does a front flip only he fails.**

Pony, Soda, and Johnny hold in their laughs, but Dally and TwoBit don't have an ounce of shame. They laugh like no tomorrow. Steve glares at them, "Hey remember, I wasn't the one doing those front flips." Though that didn't stop those kids any. Even Darry cracked a smile.

 **"I see you got your Christopher back, Dal?" Johnny walks towards him. Dally goes through the gate and pushes it back, leaning on it, "Little broad was two-timing me again when I was in jail, man."**

Dally frowned, "Bitch." He sneered.

 **"Turn off the lights and get to bed." Soda said from his bedside. "I got work in the morning." Ponyboy walks in bed and gets himself situated in the blankets. "You cold Pony?" Soda asks. "A little." Soda turns and wraps his arms around the younger Greaser.**

"What goes on inside the Curtis bedroom!" TwoBit said in an announcer voice.

Soda glared at TwoBit, and Ponyboy blushed from embarrassment.

 **"Hey listen kiddo. When Darry yells at you like that, he don't mean nothing." Soda says quietly to Pony. "He's got a lot of responsibilities after Mom and Dad died he ain't used to to. He loves you a lot." Sodapop tells him. "Sure." Pony responds.**

Ponyboy shifts a little, he really hadn't been thinking at that time. He hasn't really considered it like that before. He'll be sure to at least listen a to Darry once in a while. To at least prevent these 'prophesied deaths' to come. He shivered.

Little did he know Darry's thinking the same thing. He didn't want Pony to think that he didn't love him. He really does love Ponyboy. He and Soda more than anything.

 **"Soda, how come you dropped out of school?" Ponyboy asks. "Cause I'm dumb." Soda replies unemotionally.**

Ponyboy frowns, "You're not dumb Sodapop."

 **"You're not dumb." Pony says. "Yeah I am."**

This time Darry turns to Sodapop, "No you ain't dumb Soda."

 **"Hey, you shut up and I'll tell you something." Soda says. Pony turns around, "Alright. What?"**

"Ooohhh secrets!" TwoBit whisper-yells.

Steve glared at him, "I swear if you don't keep it down I'll pummel you."

 **"I'm gonna marry Sandy." Soda says, smiling really big.**

"What." Darry says flatly.

"WHOA, SODAPOP!" TwoBit says, patting Soda on the back. "Nice man. Hey invite me to the wedding won't ya?"

"You finally gonna lose your virginity?" Dally asks. "Bout time."

Soda was already a deep red, "G-Guys this hasn't even happened yet. Me and Sandy are going slow." He stutters.

"Whoa is it Make The Curtis Brother Blush day." TwoBit jokes. He turns to Darry, but Darry beat him to it. "You will never make me blush." He leans in closer, "Ever." TwoBit gulps and nods, slowly backing away.

"What time do these even happen?" Pony asks, "I'm kinda confused."

"Well it doesn't like that long. Maybe a couple of months or so." Johnny says.

 **"Soda? Soda you in love with Sandy?" Pony asks. Soda, who is almost asleep, replies with a, "Mmhmm." Pony asks again, "What's it like?"**

"Love advice with Sodapop Curtis! Featuring Pony!" TwoBit interrupts. "Y'know Pony, if you ever need advice you can always come to me. Okay, now. First you see if they're blonde, then see if they have big you-know-whats. If they have both then you take 'em up to a room-"

"TWOBIT!" Darry yells, stopping TwoBit from getting my further. He was too late though, Ponyboy was already as red as a tomato.

"TwoBit, for the love of God, shut the fuck up!" Dally says.

 **"What's the time?" Soda turned to his side of the bed. "It's real nice."**

"You really love Sandy, don't you." Ponyboy asks. Soda smiles, "Yeah. I really do." Steve claps Soda on the back, "I'm happy for you buddy. You got a real nice one."

Johnny smiles at Soda, "Good for you Sodapop."

"Aww thanks Johnnycake." Soda says giving the kid an affectionate noogie.

"Yeah Soda," Dally says lazily from above him. "Don't mess it up."

"We should eat." Darry says from the kitchen. "I have lunch ready."

"Well I'm starving." TwoBit says standing up, and it was followed by a bunch of agreements.

 **Did ya like it?!**

 **Did ya! Did ya!**

 **Well I sure hope you did. And that was it. Sorry, I know it wasn't the most ideal ending for a chapter, but I didn't know how to end it. I'll get better I promise! Jk, I probably won't, but I'll definitely acknowledge your comment.**

 **Anyway if you know any screenplays I could use please leave a REVIEW. Don't forget to leave any kinds of criticism! Constructive criticisms are always listened to here.**

 **If you want FOLLOW this story to keep up to date with all the updates!**

 **And you can also FAVORITE it so you won't forget it! I hope ya'll have a nice data! See ya!**


	3. Meet The Socs

**Heeeelllooo friends! Nice to see ya'lls again. So I decided that each chapter would be like and end like it ends in the book. Thank you guys for you're support and it looks like you guys are loving it! Well without further ado..drumroll please! *drums* CHAPTER 3!**

 **Scene cuts to Dally by the lamppost with a cigarette in hand. Johnny and Ponyboy walk in. "What's going on, Dal?" Johnny greets. Dally turns to them, "We're early." Pony shivers, "What do you want to do?" Dally stands up, "Nothing legal, man. Let's get out of here."**

"Yup that's Dally alright," TwoBit laughs.

Dally frowns, "Hey, how many times does this guy gotta say 'man'. I mean seriously, I don't know anybody who says it that much!"

"Uh oh," Sodapop says. "What if this is how the trouble starts?"

"But it can't be, Sodapop." Steve says, "Dally gets arrested and in trouble all the time."

"Can ya'll please stop talking as if I ain't here." Dally says irritably.

 **Scene cuts to the trio walking up to the Dingo. Next to them a fight ensues and the Greaser on the ground pulls out a blade. The fuzz show and the trio take that as their time to leave. Scene cuts to the DX station with Soda and Steve.**

"Hey there I am!" Soda shouts happily, "In my cap and everything!"

"Great." Steve mumbled sarcastically, still not liking how his character portrays him.

 **Scene (once again) cuts to the trio "What's the movie about?" Johnny asks. Dally gives him a noogie, "I don't know, Johnny. It's one of those beach movies."**

"Oooh I LOOOVE BEACH MOVIES!" TwoBit yells.

 **The trio walk into a grassy area, and see a few kids playing around in some grass. "Did I say you guys can play on my grass?"**

"You have you're own grass, Dal?" Steve asks.

Dally shrugs.

Ponyboy pouts, "I want my own grass."

"No you don't," Darry says sternly.

 **"Then what are you doing here," Dallas asks. "Give me those cards, will you?" The kids hand him the cards. "You guys ever play Pick-Up?" Dally asks again. "Yeah," they answer. "What?" Dally turns to them. "Don't get wise. I don't like little kids, I just don't like them." He tosses the card in the air. "Get out of here or I'll kill you!" He yells.**

"Jesus Dal," Soda comments. "Tone it down will ya. Not in front of my little brother."

"Hey," Pony counters. "I'm not that little. That guy who plays me has to be the same age as me."

"Actually they don't look at all that close to our age." Darry says.

"Let's make bets!" TwoBit yells enthusiastically, "Whoever's closest to their actor's age wins five dollars from each member of the gang."

Everyone shrugs "Alright I'll start." TwoBit says.

"I think mine's...uh...twenty-one." TwoBit states.

"Mine's eighteen for sure." Steve says.

Johnny frowns at the screen, "I think he's eighteen as well. He can't be any older, otherwise he'd be too old."

Ponyboy taps his chin, "I think he-Thomas Howell has to be fifteen or something."

"I think Patrick Swayze has to be twenty-eight or twenty-nine," Darry tells the gang. "I'll go with twenty-nine."

"Mines eighteen." Dally states, "He's gotta be. Doesn't look any other age."

"Down to you Sodapop," Steve says.

"Uh...mine's...uh...he's...gotta be..."

"Come on Soda, we don't have all day." Pony points out.

"Okay, okay. I think Bob Lowe-"

"Rob Lowe," Pony corrects.

"Okay, okay, whatever. I think Rob Lowe is eighteen?" Soda says, though it sounds more like a question.

"Is that your final answer, Sodapop?" Darry asks.

"Yeah- no." Soda says.

The gang groans, "Come on!"

"Alright, alright...uh..I got it!" Soda yells.

"What?" Steve asks.

"He's nineteen." Soda states.

"Nineteen?" Darry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nineteen." Soda finalizes with a nod.

Everyone sighs with relief.

"Okay let's see the results!" TwoBit yells.

"Not yet," Darry says. "We should finish the movie first."

"Alright- whoa wait!" Soda exclaims, "What happened to the movie?"

"It's frozen." Pony observes.

"I pressed a button that says pause, 'cause you guys were talking too much." Darry says.

"You can pause a movie on this thing?" TwoBit questions. Ponyboy looks amazed.

"Yeah, now could we please get on with the movie. We'll look up our bets later." Darry says.

 **"The sky's getting dark. Let's go." Dally says. The trio crawl from under the fence into the movie house.**

Darry frowns, "Do you guys always do this?"

Ponyboy shrugs. Dally answers, "Only when it's dark."

 **"What do you think you're doing?" Cherry asks. "Cherry, just relax. You're supposed to be my girlfriend, aren't you?" Bob says.**

Ponyboy raises an eyebrow, "That's supposed to be Cherry Valance."

"Yeah," Soda says. "Why?"

Pony shook his head, "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh, looks like we are supposed to be introduced some Socs." Soda points out.

 **Scene cuts to a drunk TwoBit, "Hey, baby, you want to see what's hanging?" Person in the car yells, "I'm gonna hang you TwoBit!" TwoBit laughs.**

"Real charmer you are TwoBit." Steve comments.

TwoBit grins, "I know!"

 **"You're sure you want to do this?" Marcia says. "I came to see a movie and I'm gonna see a movie!" Cherry says. "I'm freezing." Pony says.**

"Why didn't you bring a coat, Pone?" Soda says.

Ponyboy didn't answer.

 **"Why didn't you bring a coat, stupid?" Dally lights his cigarette. "I forgot." Pony replies. Dally moves himself up next to Cherry then sits back down, "Some cute redhead, huh." He moves forward closer to Cherry, "Are you a real redhead? Are you real?" He leans back and puts his feet on the chair, and falls.**

The gang (except Dally) laugh hysterically.

"Nice moves Dally!" Soda laughs.

Dally growls and glares at the blonde, Soda stops laughing and gulps.

"This idiot can't keep his damn balance, making me look bad." Dally mumbles.

 **Dally quickly stands up again, and touches Cherry's hair, "How can I find out if this is your- your real red hair?" Cherry starts to get annoyed, "If this is the same red hair that you have on these eyebrows, too?" Dally sits back and puts his feet on her chair, "Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!" Cherry says. "Who's gonna make me?" Dally challenges, "Who, your boyfriend?" Cherry gets angry, "Better leave us alone or I'll call the cops." Dally smirks a little, "You got me scared to death. What am I gonna do, Pony? This girl is making me shake." Cherry looks to Dally, "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"**

Dally snorts, "I'm never nice."

 **"I'm never nice."**

"Yup," Darry says. "You and that Dillon guy are one in the same being."

 **"Can I interest you in a Coca-Cola or a 7Up?" Dally offers. "Get lost, hood!" Cherry yells.**

The gang's silent, stuck in suspense.

 **"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had this problem of yelling in my face. All right, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted." Dally says and leaves. Scene cuts to TwoBit yelling "Whoo hoo!" As he lifts the skirt of a girl nearby.**

The gang groaned.

"Nice moves TwoBit." Dally mumbles.

"Hey! They're better than yours!" He defended.

Soda sighed in frustration, "Both of you suck, when it comes to charming girls."

 **Cherry turns to a Pony and Johnny, "Are you gonna start in on us to?"**

"Nope!" TwoBit says loudly, "They couldn't trash talk to the most annoying thing on earth!"

"That would be you TwoBit." Pony says.

 **"No." Pony answers. She looks at Pony, "You don't it, anyway. What's your name?" Pony hesitates, "Ponyboy Curtis." "That's an original name," Cherry smiled. "Yeah, my dad was an original person." Cherry smiled again.**

"Gosh, she sure is pretty a pretty little thing." Soda commented. Ponyboy was in a daze, "Yeah."

Soda looked to Pony, "Pony?"

Ponyboy wasn't listening, "Yeah she is real pretty. Beautiful."

Sodapop looked at him weirdly. He looked at the movie then at Pony. He looked back and forth, before something in his mind clicked and realization struck him. Soda's mouth grew into a wide smile.

"You like her."

Ponyboy immediately snapped out of his stupor, and looked horrified to Sodapop, "WHAT! N-No I don't! Why would you think that Soda?!"

Soda smiled knowingly, "Na, na Pony I know what that looks like. And it looks like my little brother has a crush." He nagged.

Pony's dusty pink cheeks turned a deep crimson, "NO I DON'T SODA!"

Darry raised an eyebrow, "My little brother? Well, be careful Pone. Make sure you use protection, you'll regret it if you don't."

If it was even possible Ponyboy blushed even more.

"Really?" TwoBit added, "Well it was about time. Thought you were gay." He whispered the last part.

"Good luck Pony," Dally told him. "From the looks of it, that hot broad ain't easy."

"Good God, take me now..." Ponyboy mumbled.

 **"My name's Sherri." She says. "My friends call me Cherry, because of my hair." "Yeah I know."**

TwoBit raises his signature eyebrow and says to Ponyboy, "That's pretty creepy Pony."

"Shut up TwoBit." Pony says, still trying to get his face to go back to its normal shade.

 **Dally comes back with popcorn and sodas. He hands one to Cherry, "Here I thought this might cool you off." He says. Cherry looks at him and splashes the soda on him.**

"Shit, that girl has spunk." TwoBit says.

 **"When you learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too!" She yells. Dally turns to her, "Fiery huh? Just the way I like 'em!" He says, turning to grab her. "Get off of me!" She screams. Johnny stands up out of his seat, "Look, leave her alone Dal." Dally stops abruptly, "What you say?"**

"What?!" Everyone says.

They look at Johnny, and he squirms under their stares.

"Wow, Johnny. You stood up to the big bad Dallas Winston." TwoBit says.

Johnny didn't say anything, he sneaks a glance at Dally who looks indifferent and back to his cool demeanor.

 **"You wise ass." Dally says. He looks again to Johnny then back to Cherry before he stands up suddenly and stalks away, ignoring the shouts annoyed watchers. "Thank you. He had me scared to death." Cherry says to Johnnycake. "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dal like that."**

"You just did." Soda says.

 **"Why don't you sit up here so you can protect us?" Marcia says.**

"Oh Pony! Now's your chance!" Soda tells his little brother.

 **"What do you think Pone?" Johnny asks. Pony shrugs, "Might as well." They exit their seats and sit next to the Soc girls.**

The screen pauses. Steve frowns, "Wait what ha-"

"Why do Pony and Johnny get the girls?" TwoBit asks, looking disappointed. "Actually the question's more like 'how'."

"Because they act decent around girls." Soda answers for him.

"Two were you the one who stopped the movie?" Johnny asks.

TwoBit nods. "How'd you do it?"

"Just tapped that empty square thing in the center."

"Oh...press it again."

 **"Why aren't you scared of us as you are Dally?" Johnny asks. "You two are to sweet-looking to be any threat. Besides I know about Dallas Winston." She says. "Yeah right. We're young and innocent." Pony mumbled. "No, you're just not dirty."**

"See." Soda says.

 **"Aw Dal's not that bad. I mean he's tough and all, but he's cool when you get to know him." Johnny defends. "Yeah," Ponyboy says. "He'd leave you alone if he knew you."**

Johnny sneaked another look at Dally, and Dally caught it. He sent a secret smile and winked at the dark haired boy.

 **TwoBit creeps behind Johnny and yells, "Hey greaser! You're dead!" He scares Johnny and Ponyboy. TwoBit and Marcia laugh, "Here have a beer it'll settle your nerves." He hands Johnny the beer. Two turns to the Soc girls, "Well now, who we got here? Your great-grandmothers, huh?" Marcia laughs, "What are you two young ladies hanging out with these Greasers anyway?"**

TwoBit smirks, "That's a pretty little Soc girl." He comments.

 **"Where is ole Dal anyway?" TwoBit asks. Tim walks up to them, "Yeah where is old Dally?" Ponyboy looks at him a little fearful, "He left, Tim."**

Dally suddenly spits out the Coke he was drinking, and starts laughing hysterically.

TwoBit raises an eyebrow, "Is that Tim Shepard?!"

"He looks..." Ponyboy looks at the screen, "Really...different."

Dally tries to gain his breath from laughing to much. Sodapop looks at him, "You okay Dal?"

Dally waves his hand dismissively as he picks himself off the floor, only to start snickering again when he saw Tim again on the screen.

 **"Hey look I know he slashed my tires." Tim says. "Look, Tim, he left. He's not here, really. You guys seen Dally?" A chorus of no's and shaking heads answered the question. "Yeah, well, I'll be looking for him." Tim says, and walked away. "Dally got a blade?" TwoBit asks. Johnny shakes his head. "Good, Tim'll fight fair as long as he don't." Cherry looks to TwoBit, "You guys don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?" Two smiles, "Well a fair fight ain't rough." Marcia sips her Coke, "Yeah boy real simple." She says, "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat!"**

TwoBit smirks, "She's funny too."

Dally looks at him skeptically, "You sure you ain't getting any ideas, TwoBit?"

TwoBit scoffs, "Of course not. But it wouldn't hurt to have a broad to hook up with."

 **"You dig, ok, baby. You want a chew?" TwoBit asks and offers her some chips. Marcia laughs.**

"Real gentleman, Two." Pony says, with rolled eyes.

"Hey, but she's digging it." TwoBit argues.

 **"Come on, help yourself. Puts hair on your chest." TwoBit insists. Marcia chuckles shaking her head. Cherry stands up, "Ponyboy, come with me and get some Cokes and popcorn?"**

"Woohoo! Go Pony!" TwoBit shouts.

Soda pretends to get teary eyed, "My little brother's becoming a little man." He flings himself onto Darry, "Darry I'm not ready to let go yet!" Darry awkwardly pats Soda on the back.

 **Scene cuts to snack bar. "Your friend, the one with the sideburns, is he okay?" She asks.**

Soda laughs and the gang cracks a smile. "No." Steve answers, and TwoBit holds his chest in mock hurt.

 **"He sure scared Johnny." Cherry comments. "Johnny's a nervous wreck anyway."**

Johnny winces.

 **"He got beat up a few months ago by some Soc." Ponyboy says. "Is that how he got his scar?" Cherry asks. "Yeah, the guy was wearing a few rings." Ponyboy mumbles, feeling angry. "Oh," Cherry says softly. "Not all of us are like that."**

"Sure." Ponyboy says.

 **"Sure." Pony put his popcorn on the counter. "That's like saying all you Greasers are like Dallas Winston." She counters. "Well, he's jumped a few people. Anyway, you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids. The southside Soc." She says. "Well-"**

The movie pauses again.

"Aww come on!" Soda complains.

"I just have a thing to say," TwoBit says.

"TwoBit-"

"Southside?" He questions. "I thought it was only the West and the East sides of town."

"Okay TwoBit we get it. The movie's not perfect." Ponyboy says. "Now you better stop pausing it, so we can get on with it."

 **"Well, I'll tell you something, Ponyboy, and it might come as a surprise, but things are rough all over." Cherry says to him. Ponyboy looks at her unbelievingly, "Come on let's get out of here, or TwoBit'll think we eloped out of her to Mexic-"**

The movie paused again.

"TWOBIT!" Everyone turned to TwoBit angrily.

TwoBit puts his hands in the air, "Hey, it wasn't me this time, I swear!"

Everyone looks at the screen to see it turn off on its own. Ponyboy taps the square again and again. "I think it's dead."

"Is there something to charge it up or somethings?" Soda asks.

Darry went back to the box, and pulled out the cord and plug, "Here they are. I don't know how we missed that."

It took some time (and a lot of argument of which piece goes where) to plug it up, and everyone whooped in happiness when they saw the Apple symbol show.

"I think we should wait for it to charge up." Johnny says.

"Great." Steve says, "Well now what do we do."

"I don't know go outside, watch TV, be a normal human being?" Darry suggests.

"How can I, when the thing that holds my future is right in front of me!" TwoBit yells.

Darry gives him a pointed look, and he sighs, "Fine. I'll see y'all later." He left the house.

"Wanna stay here Johnnycake?" Dally asks. Johnny nods in agreement and go to the couch and click on the TV.

"I guess me and Stevie'll head to work." Soda says. "We'll see ya'll in a couple hours or so."

They waved goodbye and left as well.

Ponyboy hopped on the couch, "What's on?"

"Mickey Mouse." Johnny replies.

Pony shrugs, "Alright."

 **Hiya! Weeeeeellllllll, did ya like it? Huh? I hope so, because this took me all day! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to give you guys something to look forward to by adding the bets. Make sure to leave a REVIEW, so I know that people actually want it. Don't forget to FOLLOW my story, so you can be updated on all new coming updates. And if you want FAVORITE it so you won't forget it! Hope y'all have a nice day!**


	4. First Mistake

**Hey there friends! How are you doing? So I just found out that my story is showing its updated status. So I'm not sure if you guys can see it or not. But if you can't, I guess the best way is to just follow the story, so you can make sure that you can stay up to date with the new chapters. Well enough of my talking here's CHAPTER 4!**

Pony removes the wire from the Mac, "Guys! I think it's done!"

Pairs of feet ran into the room. Yeah, it turns out that none of them could wait any longer so they all decided to stay at the Curtis's until it was 100%.

Darry, using the blank square, touches the compass and clicks play.

 **Scene continues in the snack bar. "Come on let's get back. TwoBit'll think we eloped to Mexico." Pony tells Cherry. Scene cuts to Marcia, TwoBit, and Johnny. Scene cuts to the outside of the drive in. The Greasers are walking the girls home. "Tell me about your oldest brother you never seem to talk about him." Cherry says. "What's to tell?" Ponyboy lights his cigarette, "He's big and roofs houses." The two stop by a fence, "No really what's he like. I feel like I know Soda for as much as you talk about him. Tell me about Darry. Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy like you?"**

"Oooh!" Soda elbows Pony's chest. "Ow." Ponyboy mutters.

"That's a good sign!" Sodapop says smiling, "Dreamy, dreamy Ponyboy. She thinks you're real-"

"Aw cut it out Sodapop..." Ponyboy says, though he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

 **"He ain't like Soda, and he sure ain't like me." Ponyboy says. Everyone stops now. "He can't stand me." Pony says, "I bet he just wants to stick me in some boy's home, but Soda won't let him." Ponyboy finishes angrily. "What are you talking about, Ponyboy?" TwoBit asks.**

"Yeah what are you talking about, Pony?" Soda frowns.

"I don't know," Ponyboy shakes his head. "I never said that before."

"Pony," Darry says. "You know I wouldn't want to put you in a boy's home, just because?"

Ponyboy nods, "Yeah I know, Darry." He mumbles.

 **A car pulls in, and Cherry spots it. "Marcia," she calls. "Oh, look who's coming. What are we gonna do?" Marcia says.**

"Shit, is it the Socs?" Steve asks.

 **"Who are these clowns?" TwoBit says. Bob exits his car, "Cherry! What's going on? What are you doing? Just because we got a little drunk-" Cherry looks at him, angry. "A little! You call reeling and passing out on the streets a little? Bob, I told you before. I'm never going out with you and your drinking and I mean it!"**

TwoBit let out a low whistle, "Man. I said it once and I'll say it again, that girl's got spunk."

Dally frowns, "Bob. As in Bob Sheldon. That's the guy hooking up with the red head?"

Soda nodded, "Yeah and from the looks of it-" He pointed, "he's gonna be the one to start it all.

 **Randy walks forward, "That's no reason to be walking around the streets with these bums." "Who're you calling bums, pal?" TwoBit stares. "You!" Randy moves Marcia out of the way, "Listen we got two more of us in the backseat." He threatens. TwoBit turns and smashes the bottle he had, and gives it to Ponyboy. He pulls out his blade, "Pity the back seat! If you're looking for a fight.." "I am looking for a fight!" Randy says, "Let's go! Come on! Right now!" They start yelling at each other. Cherry steps in, "Alright stop it! We'll go with you!" She yells. "Why, we ain't scared of these bastards!" TwoBit says. "I hate fights! I hate 'em!" She says. Bob chuckles and sips out of his flask.**

"Okay..." Soda says. "I officially hate this guy."

"Aye," Dally raises his newly lit cigarette in agreement. "That Bob guy ain't nothing but bad news. I'm telling you, man."

TwoBit gasps, "You said 'man'!"

Dally rolled his eyes, "Sure did." And he inhales his smoke.

 **"I'm sorry." Cherry apologizes to Pony. "Look I couldn't use this. I could never cut no one." Ponyboy told her. "Cherry come on!" Bob yells. Cherry sighed, "I better go with him." She says. Cherry turns to walk away, but hesitates and face back to Pony. "If I see you at school and I don't say hi, don't take it personal, ok?" She says.**

Sodapop narrows his eyes at the redhead, "Damn Socs. Only care about their reputations." He looks to Ponyboy, "I'm sorry, Pone."

Ponyboy smiles at Soda, "Don't worry about it Sodapop."

 **"It's okay." Pony says to her. Cherry smiles and she hesitates again, I hope I never see Dallas Winston again-"**

"Oh come on honey," Dally says rolling his eyes and downing his Coke. "It's what I fucking do." He mumbles.

 **"-or- I'll probably fall in love with him or something." She says.**

Dally spits out his Coke once again.

"Stop spitting out you Coke," Soda mumbles whipping the remains off of him. "What are you, a camel?"

"WHAT DID SHE JUST FUCKING SAY?!" Dally stares at the paused screen in disbelief.

"I think you found yourself a lovesick Soc, Dal." TwoBit winked.

"But she's a fucking Soc," Dallas points out. "What does the girl want me to do? Become a another fucking Soc?" He says shaking his head in disgust.

 **The car starts driving away and Elvis Presley 'Blue Moon' comes up. "Boy those two are the best looking girls I've ever seen." TwoBit tells them. "Yeah." Pony agreed. TwoBit pulls out a piece of paper, crumbles it, and throws it away. "What was that?" Ponyboy asks. "Marcia's number." He answers, "I must have been out of my mind to ask for it."**

TwoBit looks at the screen disappointed.

 **"Where're y'all going?" TwoBit asks. "Home," Pony answers. "I don't know why the hell I handed you that busted bottle. You never would have used it." TwoBit says. "I don't know, I might have."**

"Nope," TwoBit told him out. "Wouldn't have."

"Hey, maybe I would have. Maybe not." Ponyboy counters.

 **"I don't know. Maybe I'll go play snooker or get drunk." TwoBit yells as he walks away. "I'll see you later!"**

"Yup," Steve says. "There's ole TwoBit."

TwoBit grins at him.

 **"Okay see ya!" The two could hear Johnny's folks fighting, "I hate when my folks fight. Let's go to the lot."**

Darry frowns, "You know Johnny you are always welcome here anytime."

"I know," Johnny smiles at him. "Thanks Darry."

 **Scene cuts to the lot and Johnny starts a fire. He lays down across from Ponyboy and they look at the stars. They talk for a bit about Cherry's reasoning and Socs. "I can't take much more of this, Ponyboy. I just can't." Johnny says.**

Dally looks at Johnny with empathy, like he had gone through the same thing. Like he knew something like this was going to happen.

 **"I'll kill myself or something." Johnny sobs.**

Dally had a quiet intake of breath. He clenched his hands so hard, his nails ripped the skin. His palms started bleeding. He looked over to Johnny, who looked completely indifferent to what was happening on the screen. Dally gritted his teeth, he isn't gonna let the kid do something like that. He isn't gonna.

 **"There's gotta be a place without Greasers or Socs..." Johnny says. "Someplace...with just plain ordinary people."**

"Aye," Soda whispered.

 **Pony slowly starts to fall asleep, and enters his dream world. "Someplace like the country..." Pony says, "Away from all the big towns." The camera zooms in closer to Pony's face.**

"Talk about personal space," TwoBit comments.

 **"Pony...Pony wake up." Johnny shakes Ponyboy in an attempt to wake the sleeping Greaser. Pony groans, "God, what time is it?" Johnny shrugs, "I don't know. I went to sleep too." Pony rubs his eyes. "You better get on home, Ponyboy." Johnny says laying back into the leaves, "I'll just stay here. Who'll care anyway?" He mutters.**

Dally glares harshly at Johnnycakes. Johnny winces.

 **"All right I'll go," Pony says. "You get cold, come to my house okay?" He turns, "Gosh, what's Darry gonna say."**

"Probably give you the lecture of a lifetime." Soda tells him, with a pained smile.

"Oh you bet your ass I would." Darry says, "I'd even double it, if I found out you caught pneumonia from staying out in the cold for too long."

 **Scene cuts to Ponyboy opening the gate and going through it. Pony sees through the the window Darry on the phone. Ponyboy hesitates at the door before going in.**

Ponyboy winces, pauses the video, then looks up to the sky, "God, please don't let me die from boredom of Darry's totally boring, repetitive, and uninteresting kindergarten teacher speech. I'm too young to die."

Darry looks at him, with a raised eyebrow then smirks just a tiny bit. "You think my speeches are boring, huh?"

"Yep." Ponyboy says, "In fact I think that they are totally worthle- ahh!"

He didn't get to finish because Darry picked him up and turn him upside down, holding him by his feet, "Is this boring, Ponyboy?"

"Ahh please no! Darry! Gah- I'm gonna throw up." Pony says dangling in the air, laughing. Nauseous, but laughing

"Is this as boring as my lessons?" Darry asks.

"No! No it's not! This is just STUPID-AHHH!" Pony says as he is swung from side to side now.

Soda smiles at his brothers, glad that they were getting along. But unfortunately he has to break it up in order for them and the others to watch the movie. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but uhh- we kinda have a movie to watch."

Darry smirks one more time before having Ponyboy's swaying stopping to a halt. He quickly and impressively flips Pony around and has him land on the couch. Ponyboy looks up at the ceiling out of breath and his face red from the way his body was. Darry flicks Pony's forehead, "Don't fool with my lessons, boy." Darry playfully says in a voice similar to the general voice he used to do when they were younger. Huh, so he didn't forget about those.

Pony put his hand on his on his forehead, military style. "Sir yes sir." Ponyboy answers, out of breath, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Soda turns his smiling face back to the screen, but it soon fades as he sees in this scene Ponyboy and Darry are fighting.

 **"Where the hell have you been?!" Darry yells. Soda wakes up on the couch, "Hey Pony where you been?" He yawns. "I fell asleep at the lot." Ponyboy answers. "You fell asleep at the lot?!" Darry exclaims. Ponyboy pushes past him and goes into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to-" "I-I can't even call the cops, because you guys will be thrown in a boy's home so fast it'll make your head spin!" Darry yells. "Look," Pony says. "I didn't mean to." "I didn't mean to," Darry says. "I forgot. That's all I ever hear from you." Soda steps forward, "Come on Darry..." Soda tries to compromise. "And I'm tired of you sticking up for him, you hear me!" Darry yells at Soda. "DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM!" Pony defends. Darry wheels around and slaps Ponyboy across the face.**

The gang is in shocked silence. Everyone watched struck dumb as the auburn-haired Greaser runs out of the house across the screen. Soda takes a look at Darry, who is looking at the movie horrified, no petrified. He looks down at his hands like they were sins themselves. Sodapop looks at Ponyboy, who looks like he was just struck himself. He looks like he almost wants to cry.

The beautiful, happy aura that surrounded the two Curtis's is gone now. Replaced by a horrible, betrayed silence that hovered over them like a terrible stormy cloud.

 **Ponyboy ran out into the lot and tripped over something covered by newspapers. "Come on Johnny," Pony sobbed. "We're running away." Johnny follows him without hesitation. They run and they stop to catch their breath. "Take it easy, Pony. You just gotta calm down, man." Johnny says. "Got a cigarette Johnny, I'm scared to death." Pony cries. "Don't be, man." Johnny says softly. "You're are scaring me." Johnny hands him a cigarette and a lighter. "What happened?" "Darry hit me!" Pony says, freaking out by the minute. "I swear we used to get along just fine until Mum and Dad died." Ponyboy told him. "Now he can't stand me!"**

Darry looks at the screen sadly. They were close. Just months before, Darry was just a big brother to Ponyboy. Now he's his guardian and father figure. Gosh the only time he had a laugh with him since then was just five minutes ago. Of course it had to be this that ruined it.

 **"I think I like it better when the old man's hitting me." Johnny mutters. Ponyboy shakily lights his cigarette. "Let's walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll cool off enough to go home." Ponyboy says.**

"No, Pony..." Soda mutters to himself. "Don't walk through the park at night."

 **How was it guys?! Did you like it? I know it wasn't as light hearted as it was before, but chapter three is not really a 'happy-go-lucky' chapter. I couldn't fit in very many jokes, but I hope you enjoyed the heartfelt in thins one. As always don't forget to leave a REVIEW. You can FOLLOW this story to be notified on updates. Also, if you want, add this story to your FAVORITES so you won't forget it! Alright I'l see you guys next time! Peace out!**


	5. Don't You Dare Break It

**HOLA AMIGOS! How're y'all doing this fine day? Well I'm going to warn you guys this chapter is gonna be a little short. Don't worry! I'm going to add another chapter today because of it! Guys I would like to thank you guys so much for your support and reviews! Seriously you guys don't know how much that means to me. Y'all don't have to worry about me not updating, if there's has to be one thing I have to finish it'll be this one. So enough of my chit chat! HEEEERRREE'SSS CHAPTER FIVE!**

 **"Maybe I'll cool down enough to go home." Pony says. Scene cuts to park, "Ain't you about to freeze to death?" Johnny asks. "You ain't a woofing." A Soc car drives by. The two climb up the jungle gym, "Pony got a light?" "Yeah here you go, Johnny." He hands Johnny the lighter. "Uh oh, look who's coming." Pony points. "This is our territory." The car drives up to the park. "Bet they looking for us," Johnny adds. Bob comes out of the car, "Well well well, what do you guys know?"**

"They're drunk." Dally sneers.

 **Scene zooms into Bob's hand, showing his set of rings. Johnny's eyes widens, "It's that guy with the rings man."**

"Bob Sheldon." Dally mutters, staring murderously at the screen.

 **"Aren't these the Greasers who tried to pick up our women?" Bob slurs. "Hey-hey you're out of your territory now. You better watch it." Johnny says. "No pal. You better watch it." Randy says. Bob takes a drink out of his flask. Slowly the young Greasers get to the ground. "You guys know what Greasers are?" Bob insults, "White trash with long greasy hair." "W-Well you know what a Socs is?" Pony counters, "White trash with Mustangs and madras."**

Soda smiles, "There ya go Pone."

 **Ponyboy darts away. "Get him! Get him!" The Socs run after him, and the grab him and Johnny. They grab Pony and drag him to the fountain, "Johnny!"**

Soda gasps and tightens his grip on his younger brother.

 **They kick Johnny again in the stomach. "Stay down, pal." They say. They stalk over to Ponyboy. Camera closes in on Johnny's pocket, he flicks out his switchblade.**

Dally's heart quickens. Ponyboy and Soda gasps. "Oh God you ain't gonna-"

 **Scene cuts to the Socs trying to drown Ponyboy. "Grab him! Anyone have a drink for this Greaser?" Bob asks. He grabs a flask, "Come on have a drink, pal!" They continue to put Ponyboy under the water. Johnny slowly stands up with his knife behind him, and limps over to them. Then blood covers the screen. Scene cuts to Ponyboy regaining consciousness. Pony turns to Johnny, who is shivering absolutely petrified. "I-I killed him. I killed that boy." Johnny says. Pony slowly turns his head and sees Bob lying dead, surrounded by a pool of blood.**

The gang stares horrified. Johnny looks petrified and sick at the same time, "I gotta go." He mutters quickly. And he dashes out the door. Dally quickly stands up and follows him.

"Oh...my God." Soda mutters.

Ponyboy looks sick, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shit," TwoBit says. "Johnny can go to jail."

"Worse," Darry says grimly. "He could get the chair."

"JOHNNY!" Dally ran. He lost the damn kid already. Okay, Dally. Get on hold of yourself. Dally stops to catch his breath. Damn, he isn't supposed to be a fucking runner. Dally looks around and decides to go to the lot. He dashes over to the lot, and sees from the corner of his eye, a dark figure running in the same direction.

"Johnny!" Dally runs over to him. The raven haired boy, hearing his name, only made him run faster.

Dally clenches his jaw and speeds over to Johnny, tackling him, football style.

They both fell to the ground, panting and out of breath.

Dally looks over to Johnny and glares at him, "What the _hell_ do you think...you're doing?" He pants.

Johnny swallows, shaking his head.

Dally's harsh eyes softens, "Hey kid..."

"I'm going to kill a kid, Dal." Johnny looks at Dally with wide eyes, "A kid."

Dally shakes his head, "No, you ain't gonna. You ca- you _won't_." Dally tells him. "I won't let you."

Dally moves forward and Johnny panics, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Dally frowns, "You won't hurt me Johnny." Then looks at him sternly, "And you won't dare hurt yourself either."

Johnny doesn't look at him. Dally sighs,

"Listen to me Johnny-"

"Don't you get it!" Johnny yells, "I killed a kid. A kid, AND TO HELL IF HE'S A SOC OR NOT!" Johnny's crying now, but he doesn't care. "I killed someone and I-" he chokes, "I deserve the chair for that."

Dally clenches his hands again, "So that's it! An eye for an eye?!"

"Yes, Dal, it is-"

"BULLSHIT!" Dally screams. "You just want to get yourself killed! This isn't for the fucking moral code or shit! You just want to be done with it!"

"So what?!" Johnny uncharacteristically yells back. "So what, Dal? So what if I just want a break. Can you blame me?"

"Johnny-"

"It would be better for all of us-"

"JONATHAN CADE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dally takes deep breaths and so does Johnny. They both need some air right now.

Johnny falls to the ground and curls up. Dally could hear quiet sobbing a from the sixteen year old.

Oh, Johnny. Oh, Johnny, oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck it all.

Dally, too, drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Johnny. Dally holds him tightly, as if he were to let go, the very thing that keeps his being on earth will disappear. He will protect Johnny. Damn it, Johnny. What does he want Dally to do? Yell at Johnny's mother, bash his father's head in. Kill Sheldon and any other Soc that dares to touch one hair on his head. Dally'll go to prison a million times over, if it meant he won't.

And it takes hours before Johnny finally calms down. The sun is going down and Johnny appreciates its golden-orange beauty. Dally doesn't really care, he couldn't tell dawn from dusk, if he were asked.

"Dally?" Johnny finally says.

"Shut up," Dally says. He moves just a tiny bit away from him and pulls out his Christopher. "Hold onto it."

Johnny's eyes widened in shock, "I thought you gave that to Sylvia."

Dally pushes the necklace into Johnny's hand, "Took it back."

"Now listen," Dally looks at the younger boy. "This is me. Everything about me. My protection." He looks at Johnny seriously, " _My heart_."

He puts it over Johnny's head, "So don't you dare break it, you little fucker."

 **Guys I am so so so so so sorry about the small update. But don't worry as I said atop, there'll be another chapter up today! I just decided that'll it'll be too soon if they were to go straight back to the movie. So in the next chapter they'll continue the movie.**


	6. Money, A Gun, and A Plan

**BONJOUR! JE SUIS DE RETOUR! In case you don't know that means, "I'm back" in French. Well, I told ya! Another chapter just for you guys! And all in the same day. I would like to THANK all of you guys so much for all of the kind and nice reviews you left! They mean Sooo much! And if you'd be so kind, Mathew? *my personal drummer, "Mathew", hit his beats* CHAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER SIIIIIIX! (I think)**

Dally and Johnny decides to stay at Dally's room at Buck's. Dally lets Johnny take his bed and he slept on the floor. The next day the two walk back to the Cutis's and had all eyes on them as they entered.

Darry talks first, "You alright, Johnnycake?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Dar."

Ponyboy looks at Johnny worriedly and Johnny gives another I'm Good look. Ponyboy nods and says, "Well...I guess we should continue."

"Now hold on a minute," Darry says. "Johnny, Dally. Did either of you eat anything?"

"I'm okay." Johnny says simply. Dally shrugs, "I already ate."

Darry doubts it, but decides not to push it. He nods to Ponyboy who plays the movie.

 **Scene shows Bob's dead body.**

Johnny sucks in a breath.

 **"Johnny. I think I'm gonna be sick." Ponyboy says. "Go ahead man I ain't gonna look a'cha." Johnny tells him. Pony vomits, and spits. "Pony are you alright?" Pony stops and sits down, "You really did kill him, didn't you Johnny?" Ponyboy shivers. "Yeah," Johnny sits down. "I had to."**

"I know..." Ponyboy whispers.

 **"They were drowning you. They might have killed you." Johnny says. "They were gonna beat me up." Johnny says looking around.**

"Not again," Johnny whispers. "Not again."

 **Ponyboy cries quietly to himself. Scene cuts to Buck's place, and the boys running to it. Johnny and Ponyboy rapidly knock on the door. Buck opens the door, "What do you boys want?" Buck asks. "Dally. W-We gotta see Dally." Johnny says. "He's busy." "Just tell him it's Ponyboy and Johnny, man! He'll come!" Johnny looks back to Ponyboy and then back to Buck, "Come on!" Buck closes the door.**

Dally glares at the screen, "Dick."

 **Johnny and Ponyboy peek through the window, into the party. Dally answers the door, "What do you guys want?" Ponyboy sniffs, "Johnny killed a Soc." "What?"**

Dally rolled his eyes. He killed a damn Soc. What are you, deaf?

 **"Alright. Good for you. Let's go." Dally says. "We figured you could help us out, Dal. If anyone could." Johnny stutters. "I...I'm sorry I got you away from this party and all, but I just don't know what to do, man." Dally shakes it off, "I was just trying to get some sleep. I got into a fight with Shepard tonight." Dally says, "Let's see what we can do about this mess. Get in." Dally pushes them inside. "Pony are you wet?"**

"Ooohh yes," TwoBit says in a high pitched voice, looking at Dally's half naked body. "Oh you were talking about- Well forget what I said then."

 **Scene change to Dally's bedroom. "Come on." Dally urges, "Hey, stupid, take the sweatshirt off, will you, man?" Pony removes his shirt and Dally tosses him a towel. Dally pulls out a gun-**

"A gun!" Soda yells. "Really?"

"Was that really necessary, Dal?" Darry asks. "They could be arrested carrying a weapon like that without a permit. You know how it is with Greasers."

"Hey they were already trying to get away from the cops. They needed help to get away, and they need to be prepared." Dally shrugs.

 **"Don't point that thing at me. It's loaded, come on, man" Dally tells Johnny. "Here's fifty bucks." He hands it to Johnny. "Look, I'm not going to be the one to tell your brother and get my head kicked in, man" Dally says. "Then don't tell him." Pony says. Dally gives Ponyboy a shirt, "Here it's Buck's. It's a little big on you, but it's dry." Dally looks around, "Get the 3.15 train to Windrixville. It's a freight."**

Good, Dally thinks. At least my guy's doing something useful.

 **"There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back so you don't have to worry about water."**

"How do you even know all of this Dally?" Steve asks quizzically.

"Yeah how do you know?" TwoBit adds.

Dally shrugs, "Found that place on my first train here to Oklahoma. Stayed there a couple of weeks before I went down to Tulsa."

"Oh," TwoBit says.

Dally rolls his eyes and lights another cigarette.

 **"Get a week's supply of food, as soon as you get there," Dallas continues. "Get there by this morning, before the story gets out." Dally looks at them both very seriously, "And then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. Am I clear?"**

"Sir yes sir!" TwoBit salutes.

Dally raises an eyebrow, "TwoBit are you drunk?"

"Hey," TwoBit slurs as he points. "Someone's gotta get this place out of the dumps. And I'll be damned if you're gonna take me with you!" He says.

"Jesus Christ..." Dally mumbles.

 **"I'll be there in a week or so, to check on you guys." Dallas looks to Johnny, "Hey relax, buddy. Come on, man. It'll work out. Alright?" Dally takes a smoke, "Man, I thought New York was the only place I'd up in a murder wrap. Jesus Christ."**

"Tulsa never ceases to amaze me..." Dally mumbles.

TwoBit cocked his head to one side, "Really?"

"No."

 **Scene cuts to the boys walking out of Buck's. "Okay you take care, kids." Dally says to them. Scene cuts to the train station. Ponyboy and Johnny run into the train, while the workers aren't looking. The workers hear the noise, and check the cart. "Hear that." "Naw let's check the other cart."**

"Phew! That," TwoBit points to the screen. "-was close!"

"Okay TwoBit how many beers have you had?" Darry asks.

Two taps his chin in thought, "One, maybe two...or was it three?"

 **Scene cuts to daytime and the duo in Windrixville. "Well?" Johnny asks. "Well, what?" "Well go on and ask him where we are." Johnny tells him. "The story won't be in the paper yet." Ponyboy frowns, "Why don't you go ask him?" "My ankles hurt, and I don't want to walk on 'em." "What am I going to say?" Ponyboy asks. "Just act like a farm boy taking a walk. They'll never know."**

"Yeah!" TwoBit yells, "And if they don't believe you just tell them that your name's Ponyboy! They'll believe you then!"

Ponyboy glares at TwoBit, and obtains pink cheeks.

 **"Do I look like a farmboy to you?" Pony questions.**

"Yes," TwoBit says dead serious. "Yes you do."

Ponyboy throws the couch cushion at TwoBit, "Shut up!" He yells.

 **"Just ask him where Jay Mountain is. Don't worry about it." Johnny says. "They're gonna know who I am as soon as they look at me." Ponyboy tells him. "They're not gonna know. Come on." Ponyboy sighs and walks up to the man on the tire, "Excuse me. Can you tell me the way to Jay Mountain?" Ponyboy yells over the construction. "Huh!" The old man yells back. "How can I get to Jay Mountain?" "Follow this road up to that hill. That's it." The man says. "Thank you," Ponyboy tells him. "You taking a walk?" He asks. "Y-Yeah. We're playing Army. I was supposed to report to headquarters." Ponyboy lies. The man shrugs, "Boys will be boys."**

"Good job, Pony!" TwoBit claps obnoxiously.

Steve groans, "Seriously, how much have you had to drink?"

"Pony's good at lying." Soda says, "To be honest that's real worrying."

Ponyboy shoves Sodapop with his arm, "Shut it Soda. You know I can't lie. Well, except to strangers."

 **Scene cuts to Ponyboy and Johnny walking towards Jay Mountain and they see the church. "The church!" Pony pointed.**

"Hey, I remember when I went to one of those!" TwoBit says.

Pony groans, still embarrassed with what happened last time.

"Oh yeah!" Soda yells.

"Oh really," Darry asks. Intrigued on what happened. "What happened, Pony?"

Ponyboy shakes his head, "Well one day, Johnny and I decide to convince Sodapop to come with us. Soda wanted to bring Steve along, and TwoBit decided he might as well come. It wasn't long before everyone was throwing paper wads at each other and bucking around. Then Steve dropped his hymn book, and the everyone in the place looked at us-"

"Oh yeah I remember," TwoBit says a tad drunk. "I said hello to them."

"You _waved_ at them," Ponyboy looks at him incredulously.

 **The two open the church by pulling out the wood planks blocking it. They creep into the building examining the dust and cobweb filled church. Ponyboy lays down and Johnny lays next to him. "Johnny? You alri-"**

The screen freezes and a circle appears, rotating on and on for what seems to be going on forever.

"What's going on?" Johnny asks.

"Uhh..." Ponyboy cocks his head to the side as he taps randomly at the keys, "I don't know Johnny."

"BOOOO!" TwoBit throws a cigarette butt at it.

Dally groans, "Again! What's going on with this fucking thing!"

"That's really annoying," Steve says. "Is this what the people of the future have to put up with?"

"If it is Stevie, I don't want any part of it," Soda says. "I'll just stay right here. In good ole 1965."

"What do we do now?" Johnny asks.

"Uhh.." Even Darry seems at a loss. He passes through everyone and slowly closes the laptop.

Dally snorts, "Well, there's genius."

"Maybe it'll load by an hour or so." Darry tells them, "I think we've been using it too much or something?"

"No one has time to wait!" TwoBit says, "I thought things in the future are supposed to faster."

Soda shrugs, "I guess not even the future's perfect."

"Soooo..." TwoBit says, "An hour?"

"Yup," Soda says. "I guess we have some time to kill."

 **Ummmmmm...so. Yeah that was terrible. Sorry guys, I can't really make it funny. It was a really boring part in the movie. And as you know, I doing these chapters by the chapters in the book. So I hope you were able to find some fun in it. I'm really sorry. Next chapter should be better. Don't worry. So you know the drill! Don't for get to leave a REVIEW. Maybe you should FOLLOW and FAVORITE it so you won't forget it and you can keep up with the latest chapters. Well that's all from me. Byyyyeeee!**


	7. New Home

**GOOD DAY MY FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU DO? Well if you hadn't noticed, my updating status isn't working. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm at a total loss myself. Well, here's a new chapter. DRUMROLL PLEASE! CHAPTER SEVEN!**

 **Camera cuts to Ponyboy. His daydream shows his morning routine with his brothers. Ponyboy wakes up, "Johnny!" He sees Johnny's note in the sand.**

"That could have been easily destroyed if he stood up." Sodapop says. "Just saying."

 **Pony walks outside and washes his face with the water pump. He hears footsteps and races back to the church.**

"Duh dun duuuuun!" TwoBit yells.

 **Johnny whistles and Ponyboy races up. "Hey Johnny! Fancy...Fancy meeting you here!" Ponyboy says. "You're acting more like TwoBit everyday, huh." Johnny comments.**

"What does that mean?" Ponyboy asks.

Soda looks at him pitifully, "I don't know Pony, maybe we'll have to cut your little play dates with TwoBit a little."

"I know what that means," TwoBit says. "It means he's becoming even more awesome 'cause of me."

"I don't know if 'awesome' is the right word," Steve mumbles.

 **"Who's acting. What'd you get?" Pony asks. "Let's go inside." Johnny tells him. Camera shows the box as Johnny puts it down. "Alright we got a loaf of bread, and a week's supply of baloney here. Peanut butter." Johnny takes the food out.**

"Is there jelly?" Sodapop asks.

"Soda, jelly isn't a necessity." Ponyboy tells him.

Soda gaps at him, "Of course it is! The human race wouldn't be complete without it!"

"Then what about how people were, when there was no jelly." Ponyboy points out.

Sodapop snorts, "Well that's why the cavemen were cavemen. They were a bunch of idiots, who hit things with a stick. Jelly changed the human civilization for the better."

 **"Gone with the Wind," Ponyboy says picking up the book. "Johnny how did you know I wanted that." Pony asks. "I remember you saying something like that once." He says. Johnny continues taking stuff out. Ponyboy takes out a bottle, "Peroxide?" He sniffs it. He looks to Johnny, "You ain't thinking-" "We're cutting our hair, Ponyboy."**

"No!" Ponyboy yells, covering his precious auburn locks. "Never! I can't!"

"It'll grow back Ponyboy." Johnny tells him.

"But the dye will stay for longer," Ponyboy says.

 **"You can bleach yours. We can't fit descriptions in the newspaper." Johnny says. "No sir, you ain't gonna touch my hair."**

"Amen!" Every Greaser in the room yells.

 **"You have to anyway, if we got caught." Johnny points out. "You know the first thing a judge makes you do is cut your hair."**

Soda glares at the screen, "I hate that they do that."

"Aye," Dally agrees. "It's sick. I guess since we have nothin', it's their way to break you."

 **Johnny goes behind Ponyboy and flicks out his switchblade. Pony jumps, "I' gonna cut mine off, too, and wash all the grease out." Johnny tells him. "No, you ain't touching my hair." Ponyboy argues. "Ponyboy, it's gonna grow back man." Johnny pleads. Pony sighs, "Go ahead." Johnny cuts of the first piece. "Ow!"**

Ponyboy winces.

 **"Sorry man." Johnny says and drops the hair. "Ow! Don't pull so hard." Ponyboy says. "Quit gabbing." Johnny tells him. "Can I see now?" "We still gotta bleach it first." "Well, then bleach it. Quit cutting." Ponyboy says. Scene cuts to Johnny walking over to Ponyboy, "Hey Pony, this'll do it." He says. Johnny gives him a mirror and let's him see himself.**

Dally, TwoBit and Steve bust out laughing.

"Oh no, Pony," Soda says, looking sympathetic. "Your tuff, tuff hair."

"Sorry about that Ponyboy." Johnny tells him.

Darry looks at the three, "Alright you three, quit laughing."

They try to stifle their snorts, but just by the sound of each other they start laughing again.

Pony's a deep red at this point, "I look like a bum." He mutters.

 **"Jesus! This really makes me look tuff." Ponyboy says sarcastically. Johnny flicks out his knife, "Alright go ahead. Get your jollies." He says.**

"My pleasure!" Ponyboy says.

 **"My pleasure!" Pony replies. "Yeah I know it is," Johnny mumbles. They switch places and Ponyboy starts cutting Johnny's hair. "Hurts don't it." Pony says.**

The gang winces.

"Hey! I didn't cut that much off of you!" Johnny says.

 **"Yeah. Come on, man! I didn't cut that much off of you!" Johnny states. "It was your bright idea, smarty." "Ow!" Scene changes to the church. "I'm tired." Ponyboy says. "Sorry I cut your hair, Pony." Johnny adds. "No it ain't that."**

"Then what is it?" TwoBit asks.

Soda face palms, "Do I need to spell it out for you? I ain't even that great of a speller, and I still get it."

 **"I don't know. I'm all mixed up!" Pony throws a wood chip in sad frustration. "Yeah I know," Johnny agrees, "Thing's been happening so fast." Ponyboy sobs. Johnny throws an arm around the younger boy, "Man, you know that one horse store this morning?" He asks, "TwoBit, he could have walked out with half the thing."**

TwoBit grins, similar to that of a Cheshire cat, "Darn tootin' I would have!"

 **Ponyboy laughs in agreement. "Remember how he was wise-cracking last night? Just last night we were walking Cherry and Marcia home from the movies."**

"It all happened so fast..." Soda mutters.

 **Pony goes on, "Just last night we was laying up in the lot looking at the stars." "Stop it, man!" Johnny stands up, "Will you shut up about last night?" Pony stands up after him, "Johnny!" Johnny walks away from him, "I killed a kid last night! He couldn't have been more than seventeen, maybe sixteen years old, and I killed him!"**

Johnny lets a tear fall from his face, but quickly wipes it away.

 **"How would you like to live with that, huh?" Johnny cries. "I didn't mean too! They were drowning you, and I didn't know what to do." Ponyboy walks up to Johnny and puts his arms around him. "What are we gonna do?" Pony asks. "Oh, man! It's all my fault for bringing a thirteen-year-old kid along!"**

"Hey!" Ponyboy objects to the screen, though he's squinting a little. "I'm almost fourteen! I ain't just a thirteen year old kid!"

 **"I mean you ought to get along home Ponyboy. You can't get in any trouble. You didn't go kill him!" Johnny yells. "No!" Pony yells back. "I'm fourteen and I've been fourteen for a month. And I'm in this as much as you are!" He tells Johnny. "Hey don't cry..." Johnny says. They hug it out, and lay by the fire. Scene cuts to the nighttime. A sound wakes Pony up. Ponyboy looks at it, "Johnny...there's a monster outside." "What?" The camera shows a raccoon.**

Steve snorts, "Oooh there's a monster outside." Steve mocks.

Soda gives Steve a dirty look. "Shut up," Ponyboy says.

 **Scene changes to Pony and Johnny. Ponyboy reads Johnny the book. "Gallant." Johnny exhales his smoke, creating smoke rings. "Cool guy reminds me of Dally."**

Dally snorts, spinning his lighter between his fingers. "I don't think 'gallant's the right word, Johnnycake." He mumbles.

 **"Dally? Shoot, he ain't got any more manners than I do." Ponyboy says. "Soda's more them southern boys." Johnny shrugs, "Yeah the manners bit..charm too. But one night I saw Dally getting picked up by the fuzz, and he kept cool and calm the whole time. They was getting him for breakin' out the windows in the school building, and it was TwoBit who did that. And Dally knew it. But he took the sentence without battin' an eye or even denyin' it. That's gallant."**

Dally shifts in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. Why does this kid feel like he sees so much in Dally? It's...unnerving. There's nothing in Dally that's something a sixteen year old kid should look up to. What he did wasn't that big of a deal. Definitely nothing to brag about. It was just instinct, Dally guesses. Nothing special about it.

 **"Come on, read on." Johnny tells Ponyboy. Johnny's asleep and accidentally drops his cigarette on the ground. "Watch your smoke Johnny." The scene changes to the early morning and Johnny walks over the field to Pony. "Golly that sure is pretty, huh?" Johnny says to Ponyboy, as they watch the sunrise. "Yeah." Pony nods. "Too bad it can't stay like that all the time..." Johnny says.**

"Nothing Gold Can Stay." Ponyboy whispers.

 **"Huh?" Johnny says. "Nature's first green is gold." Ponyboy starts.**

"Her hardest hue to hold."

 **"Her early leaf's a flower, but only so an hour."**

"Then leaf subsides to leaf..."

 **"So Eden sank to greif,"**

"So dawn goes down to day..."

 **"Nothing Gold Can Stay." Ponyboy finishes.**

Sodapop looks to his little brother, "How did you know that?"

"It's a poem, Soda." Ponyboy replies. "Nothing Gold Can Stay."

"That's a really pretty poem, Ponyboy." Johnny says.

"Yeah, it's by Robert Frost. I always remembered it 'cause I didn't really understand it."

Johnny chuckles, "Well that's ironic."

"Sure is Johnnycakes..."

 **"You know, I never really noticed the clouds and stuff," Johnny says. "Until you kept reminding me." "I can't really talk to anybody about these stuff..." Ponyboy says, "Except you and Sodapop. And maybe Cherry Valance." "Maybe we aren't that different." Johnny says. "Shoot kid, maybe they are."**

Ponyboy squints at the screen, "Maybe." He mutters.

 **Scene cuts back inside the chuurch. Car sound approaches. A figure comes up to the church, trying to peak through the door.**

"It's the fuzz!" TwoBit declares.

"Oh shit..." Soda mumbles.

Darry gives Soda a look, but doesn't say anything, he's worried just as well to.

Dally frowns at the screen, but keeps his cool and tuff demeanor. Though no one sees the light antsy taps of his fingers.

 **The man opens the door, and enters the church. He comes up to Ponyboy, "Hey blondie." He chuckles.**

Soda lets out a breath, "Oh, it's just Dally."

"Gave us a fright there, Dal." TwoBit says.

 **"Hey, Dal." Ponyboy wakes up. "How you been?" Pony asks. "Hey, Johnny, rise and shine, man!" Dally kicks the bench. "Hey Dallas." Johnny sits up. "Are the fuzz after us?" "Is he upset?" Dally looks over to them in amusement, "Wait. One thing at a time. Are you guys hungry? I'm starving, man." Johnny looks at him weirdly, "You're starving? Try baloney for four days." He mutters. Dally laughs, "I got a special delivery for...a Ponyboy Curtis." Dally hands him a letter. "Who's this from?" He asks.**

"The President of United States of America." Dally says seriously.

 **"The President of the United States of America." Dally says seriously. "Yeah, right!" "I'm serious, man." Dally tells him. "From your brother Sodapop."**

"Oh, cool a letter." Soda says sarcastically. "Now everyone can see my spelling mistakes..." He mutters.

 **"How did he know I was here?" Ponyboy asks.**

"A brother's intuition, Pone." Sodapop says, "Naw, I implanted a tracking device in you when you were a baby."

"Yeah, sure." Pony tells him.

 **"I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me." Dally peaks through the window, "He really wanted me to give that to you, man." Sodapop's voiceover, "I guess you got into some trouble, huh? Darry's awful sorry he hit you. You know he didn't mean it. Dallas got hauled into the station, and scared us something awful. And I wish you'd come back and turn yourselves in. We miss you. Say hi to Johnny for us. Sodapop Curtis."**

"You want them to turn themselves in," Steve asks.

Soda looks a little on the fence, "I don't know, but it would be the right thing to do."

 **"Dal, what's going on with the cops? Did you hear anything?" Johnny asks. "How come** ** _you_** **got hauled in?" Pony adds.**

"Yeah I wonder." Steve says with sarcasm.

 **"Those boys down at the station know me by now." Dallas says. "While I was there, they beat it out of me that you guys were..." He chuckles, "Get this one. That you guys were headed for Texas, man." Dally says grinning, "Texas, man. God!" Ponyboy stands up, "Look at this guy with his hair, man. I can't believe that." He chuckles.**

"Alright! Alright! We get it! I look like a blonde bum!" Ponyboy says, "Quit pointing it out!"

 **Dally winks, "Blondie, man." Pony says, "I know I look lousy, but don't rub it in." Pony walks out the door. Dally stands up, "You guys wanna get something to eat?" "Hey, you better believe it!" Johnny says. Scene cuts to road, "Hey where'd you get this car?" He drives it roughly, "It's Bucks." He swerves, "Watch out!" "I got it." Scene cuts to the front of the car, and Dally has his hands in the air like a roller coaster.**

"Jesus, like hell you do." Darry says. "Are you trying to get an accident."

"Trying to have some fun, man." Dally lights a cigarette.

 **Dally cuts a person off to enter Dairy Queen, "Jerk!" They yell. Dall ignores them, "Are you in the mood for barbecue?" He pulls up to the drive in, "Can we have three barbecue sandwiches, three Cokes and a...?" Scene cuts to them pulling up and parking at the parking lot. Ponyboy and Johnny dig into their food, "You guys really are hungry, huh?"**

"From the looks of it, yeah." TwoBit says.

"They both look ready to kill a man," Soda mutters. "Ow!" He yells, when Ponyboy punches him.

 **"That kid you killed had plenty of friends." Dally says. "It's all over town. It's Socs against Greasers. Look, I started carrying a heater." Dally says.**

"Christ, Dal!" Steve exclaims, "That bad!"

Dally frowns, "It must be unloaded or something..."

 **"Dal you kill people with heaters." Ponyboy points out. Dally shows his heater, "Don't worry it ain't loaded." He assures. A girl comes up to the car and he jumps. "Hey mister, do you have 15 cents?" The girl asks. "Nah, I don't have any money, man." Dally looks for his sunglasses, Ponyboy and Johnny hide their faces. "Are you sure?" She asks. "Could you please go away? We're busy here." He puts on his sunglasses. "Do you have a dime?" "Go away! Get out of here!" He tells her.**

"Quite famous are we, Dal?" TwoBit asks.

 **Dally takes off his sunglasses, "That was a close call. Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are going to have it out in a vacant lot tomorrow."**

Soda claps his hands, "Yes! Finally some action!"

Steve laughs, "I second that!"

"I third it!" TwoBit adds.

 **"I didn't tell you we have a spy." Dally says.**

"A spy?" Ponyboy says. "Who?" Pony moves a tiny bit closer to the screen and squints a little.

 **"A spy? Who?" Johnny asks. "Remember that good-looking broad I tried to pick up?" Dally hints.**

"Key word:," TwoBit pipes up. "Tried."

Dally threw his boot at him.

 **"What's her name? Uh, Cherry something... The redhead?" Dally says. "Cherry Valance!" Ponyboy tells him. "Cherry, the Soc. Yeah." Johnny says. "Yeah, she said that she'd testify that the Socs were drunk, and they were the ones looking for the fight. You guys just fought back strictly on self defense. So it's cool." Dally says. "Man that little broad sure does hate me. I offered to get her a Coke, and she told me to go to hell. I don't know." He laughs. "So you think she might like me a little bit?"**

"Well apparently!" Dally says, "Since she said that to the screen twenty minutes ago."

 **"Huh?" Dally asks. Pony throws away his napkin, "Right."**

"Awww," TwoBit says. "Pony's jealous."

"No I'm not." Ponyboy objects.

"Aww my little brother is growing up," Soda pokes at Pony.

 **Johnny turns to Dally, "We're going back to turn ourselves in."**

"Waht." Dally says.

"What!" Ponyboy exclaims.

Everyone else stares at the screen in fearful disbelief. Then they realized that the rotating circle is back.

"Oh come on!" Soda yells.

Steve stands up with him, "I'm done. I'm done with this shit." And he walks out of the room into the kitchen.

"I'm coming with you Steve! I need a beer!" TwiBit follows Steve into the kitchen.

Dally points to the laptop, "Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is wrong with this shit, huh?"

Ponyboy puts his head in his hands, "I'm never gonna grow up in the future."

"Those poor people..." Johnny mutters.

Darry sighs and passes the room again, trying to ignore the sounds of loud profanities. He shut the laptop and puts it in its charger just to make sure.

"Good God..." Darry says.

 **Hello friends! So you may not to have noticed that I implicated that Ponyboy,s having some trouble seeing the screen. Yep, I just decided I want to give him glasses. But of course I want to know from you guys. Should Pony have glasses? I have a poll in my profile at the top center of the screen. You should just vote 'Yes' or 'No'. Anyways, as you know. Please leave a REVIEW, I will always appreciate them! FOLLOW and/or FAVORITE this story! Have a nice evening! See ya! ;)**


	8. Is This An Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't really a chapter. I just needed to let you guys know about something I'm planning to have on the story. If you didn't already know (or didn't notice) I was thinking of having Ponyboy get some glasses. Because there's gonna be some sad scenes up ahead I wanted to add some brotherly fluff between the Curtis brothers. What do you guys think? I have poll in my profile just so you guys can vote. It's in the top center of the screen and it says Should Ponyboy Have Glasses...? I may or may not update today. It depends on the amount of results I get from the polls. Thank guys so much! Happy voting!**


	9. Phone Trouble

**HIYA! I'm back. Soooo... Uh. Yeah. I didn't get as many poll result (cough three people cough) as I expected. So..uh.. I just decided to give Ponyboy his glasses. Ahhh! Yes, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but don't worry! There gonna be another chapter up today. That's just gonna be all movie. So keep your eye out doe that! Aaaaannnnndddd ROLL THE TAPE!**

 **"What?" Dally turns his ear to be heard.**

"Are you deaf old man?" TwoBit yells, "He said he wants to turn himself in!"

The result?... A cowboy boot hit a Greaser's face.

 **"I got a good chance of being let off easy." Johnny says. "Ponyboy and Cherry could testify. We got a chance in this." Dally shakes his head, "No, no, no, no." "We won't say you helped us." Johnny adds. "I'll give you back that gun you won't get into any trouble, Dal."**

That's not what I'm worried about, kid, Dally thinks.

 **Dally turns to him, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" "Yeah, man. It ain't fair for Darry and Soda to worry about Ponyboy all the time." Johnny assures him. "I guess my folks aren't worrying-" "Hey man, the boys are worried!" Dally says.**

"Yeah Johnnycakes," Soda tells him. "We'd all be worried sick."

Johnny smiles gratefully at Soda.

 **"Did you know that TwoBit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you?" Dally tells him.**

"Well that would have ended badly," TwoBit says.

"For you or for us?" Steve asks.

Ponyboy looks at TwoBit then frowns at the screen. He moves up just the tiniest bit again, and squints a little.

Soda sees the youngest Greaser and frowns. Is he okay? As surprising as it may sound, Sodapop is much more observant than people think.

 **"Dally, I asked if my parents asked about me." Johnny asks. "No they didn't ask about you? So what? Do you think my old man gives a hang if I'm dead in a car wreck or drunk or in jail or something? He doesn't care. But it doesn't bother me none." Johnny looks down, and doesn't say anything.**

Dally shakes his head. Man, kid. Why do you do this to yourself?

 **"Come on, you're not going anywhere. I get you this hideout, man. A hangout, a hideout. And look at this. You wanna split. This is just terrific." Scene cuts to road, "Johnny, you don't know what a few months in jail can do to you." Dally says. "You get mean in jail. I just don't want to see that happen to you like it happened to me."**

Ponyboy sighs silently in frustration and moves up a bit, squinting even more at the blurry screen. He has to do it subtly though. He doesn't want anybody making a big deal about it.

 **Dally exhales in frustration. They hear shouting in the distance. They turn to the noise, and see that the church is on fire. "What's going on? Who started it?!" Ponyboy says.**

"Oh my God!" Soda exclaims.

"Jesus Christ..." Dally says.

"What the hell started that inferno?" Steve asks.

"It looks like hell on earth..." TwoBit mutters.

Johnny looks surprised then he looks sick, "The cigarette..." He whispers to Ponyboy.

Pony gasps, "The cigarette!"

Ponyboy felt his heart drop to his stomach. Soda turns to him.

"Hey it wasn't your fault." Sodapop assures.

Soda moves forward to click the play button, but it doesn't work. He clicks it again, but it doesn't work. "What the hell..." He mutters.

"Let me see that." Steve moves forward.

"Can you fix it Steve-O?" TwoBit asks, peaking through the head of the two Greasers.

Steve glares at him, "Why, cause I could fix it the first few times? And I swear to God TwoBit, if you call me that another time I'll pummel you into tiny little two-bits."

"Why isn't it working? It doesn't have that fucking circle shit on it." Dally says.

Soda groans and lays back and let's his hands fall to his head, "Why us..why us?"

"This almost isn't even worth it." Steve mutters.

"What's gonna happen in the fire?" Johnny asks, "Are the kids gonna be okay?"

"Are we gonna be arrested? Are they we gonna go in the fire?" Ponyboy plots.

"The hell are you guys doing?" Steve asks.

"It's suspense, Steve." Ponyboy explains. "It helps me calm down."

"How the hell does that make you calm down?" Steve says, "If anything it makes the anxiety worse."

Ponyboy and Johnny gasp, "You're right."

Darry sighs, "This couldn't have come at a worse time."

"Damn right it couldn't have." Dally mutters.

"I'm going up to the room," Ponyboy mumbles to Sodapop.

"Alright," Soda says. Sodapop doesn't look bothered for a minute until he was hit with a thought, "Wait!" He says that a little too loud. He lowers his voice, "Wait for me."

He follows Ponyboy up to the room, and sees Pony grab a book. He watches as Ponyboy sits on one of the chairs and and starts to read. Sodapop decides to make himself look busy, so he just walks around picks up an old car magazine, and flips through it.

"So why did you wanna come up here if you didn't want to do anything," Ponyboy asks, though his nose was still in the book.

"Huh..uh..what makes you say that?" Soda says.

"That's the old magazine that you once ranted to me for hours on end. Said how incorrect it was, and that all the cars are too old to be tuff nowadays." Pony points out. "Don't know why you still kept it."

"Oh..uh." Damn it, the kid caught Sodapop red handed.

"So," Pony puts his book down. "What?"

Soda decides to just let it out, then he hesitates. It could be nothing...but it doesn't hurt to try either. Okay..okay. He's gonna ask.

"Are you seeing that okay?" He points to the book laying on Pony's lap.

Ponyboy raises an eyebrow (that literally everyone in the gang could do, thanks to TwoBit), "Uh..yeah. I could read it just fine. Why?"

"Can you see the screen on the Mac-thingy alright?" Soda asks.

Pony hesitates, "Yes?" He says, but it sounds uncertain.

Sodapop gives him a pointed look, and he almost wants to laugh, because it's similar to Darry's.

Ponyboy sighs, "No...not really." Pony tells him.

"I don't know. The screen's all blurry and I can't see all the details. I can read my book just fine, just stuff far away gets difficult." He admits.

Soda frowns, "Then we need to get you some glasses, Pone."

Ponyboy's eyes widened, "No! No, it's fine Sodapop. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Soda says, "Does this affect you in school, Ponyboy?"

"A little. But I'm okay, I just ask for notes from others. I'm fine." Ponyboy assures him. "And it's the summer anyway...no need to have the soda popped." He mumbles the last bit.

Soda shakes his head, "No Ponyboy, you're getting some glasses and that's final." He sighs, "What the problem with glasses? Mom had them."

"No it's not that...it's just... Are you sure we can afford it?" Ponyboy asks, looking ashamed that he had even asked.

Soda gives him a look. This is what he was worried about? Oh Ponyboy. "Of course, Pony."

"We should save that money, though." Ponyboy mutters, "I can manage. Besides you and Darry work enough already. I don't want to add my crap to the stack." He sniffs, and an almost invisible tear falls from his eyes. He quickly wipes it away, embarrassed again.

"No, Ponyboy. We ain't doing that." He moves forward to hug Ponyboy, "We love you Pony. You're our little brother, and I'll be damned if you don't get what you need. I think- I know Darry would agree with me. In fact-" Sodapop faces towards the door, "Darry! Could you come up here?!"

They could here footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened, "What? Are ya'll okay?" The raven haired asks.

"I think Ponyboy needs glasses." Soda says.

Darry looks to Ponyboy, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, well...for things far away, yeah." Ponyboy tells him.

Darry nods, "I'll schedule an appointment." He turns to leave.

Ponyboy eyes widen a bit, "Really?" Pony almost covers his mouth. He curses in his head, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Darry turns back to him, quizzically. "Of course, Ponyboy." He looks to Sodapop, "It wouldn't be a bother."

Soda smiles at Ponyboy, "See, Pony. Money isn't an issue."

And it isn't even supposed to be your issue. Though Sodapop doesn't say that out loud, because he knows it won't stop Ponyboy from thinking it.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is this what the problem is?" Darry says with a raised eyebrow, "Ponyboy, you shouldn't be stressing yourself like that."

"I didn't want to have you guys stressing either," Ponyboy says. "I didn't want you to grow more gray hairs, cause Soda's already getting wrinkles."

"Gah!" Sodapop gapes. "What did you say?!"

Ponyboy flushes, "N-Nothin'."

Soda tackles him and holds him down, "Where was your ticklish spot again, Ponyboy?" His hands move over to his stomach, "Right here!"

"Don't!" He laughs, "St-Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Jeez Pony, you act like we're torturing you." Darry smirks.

"Ahh! That's cause you are!"

"You want it to stop?" Soda asks, though he couldn't stop the smile from showing on his face.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then take back what you said." Soda replies, and tickles him even more.

"Alright! Alright!" Ponyboy laughs. "You-You guys- Ha! Ya'll are getting weaker in your old age-AHH!"

"When did my little brother get so mouthy, huh?" Darry asks, taking Soda's place.

"FINE! FINE! Ya'll aren't getting old! You ain't growing whiskers either!" Pony screeches and laughs. "J-Just stop!"

"Alright." Darry and Soda let go of the younger boy, leaving him red and out of breath.

"Don't call me old, little buddy." Darry says.

"Or me. Got me worried there for a second. I can't even begin to farrell the idea of me getting old."

"Yeah," Ponyboy pants, though a smile is still on his face. "Don't worry. And don't you mean fathom?"

"Uh..yeah." Soda says. "What did I say?"

Darry shakes his head in amusement, grabs his littlest brother in and puts his arm around his neck and scruffs his perfectly greased hair.

"No price is ever too high for my brothers." Darry tells him seriously.

He lets go off Ponyboy and heads downstairs to make the call, and Soda follows him, because he doesn't have anything better to do up there. Before he leaves he turns to Pony, grins and winks at him and strolls out the door.

Ponyboy grins too, feeling happy and relieved.

He decides to follow them and goes down to the living room. And sits on an open space on the couch.

Time passes, and Ponyboy hears the phone ring.

Darry, the farthest away from the phone, says, "Hey Soda, could you get that?"

Soda, who is approximately three feet away from the phone, looks at the phone. Deciding that the distance was just to far, yells to the one in the middle, "Ponyboy, could you?"

Ponyboy groans, he was at the part where they bury the body and hide the evidence in his book, and so far the best part. He turns to his best friend, "Johnny?"

Johnny does not really want to move from his spot, afraid TwoBit'll take it. Two's been eyeing that seat, ever since Johnny sat there so he calls, "Dally?"

Dally looks at the kid bored. No way was he gonna get all the way up from his comfy position and walk all the way to the phone, he looks to the car expert, "Steve!"

"What!" Steve snaps.

"Get the phone."

Steve rolls his eyes, "TwoBit!"

"Yes Steve-O?" TwoBit looks at Steve innocently. Though it resulted in an worn out sneaker thrown in his face, "Get the phone, stupid."

"TwoBit frowned at the distance between his soft place in the carpet and the phone (*cough* Ten feet *cough*). He shudders at the the thought of walking all the way there. No way, he's fine right where he is. Cold beer in hand, and front view of Mickey. He's okay.

"Hey, Darry!" He call, forgetting that Darry was the one to start this line. "Could'ya get that?"

The phone rings for the sixth time and Darry sighs, and gets up. He picks up the phone, but covers the voice part, "You were three feet away, Soda. Three feet!" He whispers, and holds up three fingers.

Sodapop shrugs and sticks out his tongue.

 **Well, I hoped you liked it! Y'all know the drill. Don't forget to leave a REVIEW. Maybe you could also FOLLOW this story so you can be notified on updates! And, if you want, click the FAVORITE button! See y'all! PEACE!**


	10. The Fire

**Well? What did I tell you? I got in another chapter all in the same day. This one may be a little short, just cause that's where the chapter ends. Well don't wait for me. Ah- Drumroll please. CHAPTER TEN!**

"Hey!" Steve calls from the living room.

Everyone else was in the kitchen, "What?" Soda yells.

"It's done!" Steve says.

Everyone rushes into the living room, to see Steve holding the laptop.

"It was doing something?" TwoBit asks.

"Yeah, it was going through some emotional shit- I don't know!" Steve yells. "This thing is from the future. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

He places the laptop down, and the mood immediately became tense as the gang realizes where they left off.

 **"What's going on?" Johnny asks. "I wonder how that started." Ponyboy says. "Jesus Christ." Dally says. They drive closer to the church. Ponyboy hops of of the car and races towards the teachers. "Pony, where are you going?" Johnny yells.**

Darry grows tense, "Ponyboy." He mutters.

 **"Jerry, some children are missing!" The teacher says. "No they're not, Theresa." Ponyboy looks at the teacher and then at the church. He hears a scream and races to the building.**

"Ponyboy!" Soda yells.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Darry says.

"I-I. It _is_ my fault that the cigarette burns the church. I want to- I _have_ to save those kids." Ponyboy says.

 **"Come back! Come back here! You'll get hurt!" Jerry yells. Johnny opens the door and runs out, ignoring Dally's yells.**

"Johnny!" TwoBit yells.

Dallas whips his head around and glares, hard, at the raven haired Greaser.

Johnny winces

""Easy there, Dal." Soda mutters.

 **"You're gonna get him?" Dally slaps the car in frustration. "Pony!" Johnny runs up to Ponyboy. Pony kicks at the door, and Johnny runs in to help. He picks up a rock and throws it at the window. They get inside into the fiery hell. "Is that guys coming?" Ponyboy asks. "No." Johnny answers. "Too scared?" "No he's to fat, man."**

TwoBit snorts.

"Keep makin' jokes." Dally mutters, resting his flaming eyes in the screen.

 **Dally sighs in frustration and races to the church.**

"Oh look at Dally. Being a hero too." TwoBit says.

Dally glares at TwoBit, "I ain't doing it for those stupid preschoolers, dumbass."

Soda looks at the screen- no not worried sick. Worried and sick to his fucking stomach. Something bad's gonna happen. He can feel it.

 **Johnny runs into the place where the children are, "Come on, man. In here!" Johnny screams. Dally breaks the wood blocking the window, "Here, Dal! Take this kid, man!" Ponyboy hands him the kids. "Johnny. Come on move!" Dally yells. The roof starts caving in, and Dally pulls Ponyboy out. "You're burning! Come on, Johnny!" One of the wood lands on Johnny and it hits him. Johnny cries out in pain. Dally pulls Ponyboy out, and puts the fire out. "Jesus Christ! Stupid kid!" He curses. Dally hears Johnny scream from inside the church, Dally turns. "I'm coming, Johnny!" Dally runs and jumps into the blazing church. The church collapses.**

Sodapop quickly moves forward and hits the pause button. The gang is in shocked silence.

"Oh...my God." TwoBit whispers, almost inaudible. For once, he knew he couldn't crack a joke to lighten this mood.

Johnny looks at the screen. His face is as white as chalk. Did that kill him. Did that kill Dallas. If it did, then it would be all of his fault. Johnny hangs his head in guilt.

"Oh God..." Sodapop mumbles. He buries his head in his legs. He knew it...he knew it. Why did the one time he thought something, he was right...he wished that he wasn't.

Darry's speechless. Is this what happens? Are Johnny and Dallas okay? Is Ponyboy alright? He shakes his head, never has he felt so unbelievably...helpless.

Steve is shaking his head, muttering no over and over again. He won't believe it. He just won't.

Ponyboy looks lost. That couldn't be it. It can't be. That's not their story. To be Greasers until they die. No it- it can't be.

Dallas looks at the screen oddly. Is that his end? Is that how Dallas Winston dies? A church fire. He never thought he'd be in one of those. A church. He dies with Johnny. He's more concerned if Johnny did die. Then he failed to save him. That thought brought in the unwanted demons to his head.

Slowly Soda silently sits up and clicks play.

 **Scene cuts to the ambulances. Inside Ponyboy's ambulance. "Johnny, Dallas..." He mumbles. "They're alright." Jerry says.**

Soda sighs in relief. Followed by the rest the gang. A large weight being taken off the group.

 **"They're in another ambulance." Jerry says. "You know you guys are the bravest kids I've seen in a long time. What are you guys professional heroes or something?" He asks. "We're Greasers." Ponyboy says.**

"Damn right!" TwoBit yells. Back to his jokester self, now that he know his friends are okay.

 **"Are you kidding me?" Jerry asks. "No I ain't kidding ya." Ponyboy says.**

"This guy has never seen Greasers before?" Steve says, bewildered. "Or even heard of them?"

Ponyboy shrugs, "Guess it doesn't work like that in their town."

"Lucky folks..." Johnny mutters.

 **"Take me to town, you'll find out pretty fast." Scene cuts to the waiting room, and Ponyboy lights his cigarette. Jerry looks at him, "You know you shouldn't be smoking, son."**

"Why not?" Pony questions.

"Cause it's bad for your health, Ponyboy." Darry says. "It gives you cancer."

 **"Cos you're a young man, that's why. It's a bad habit to get into." Jerry says. "You're smoking." Ponyboy points out. "I'm older than you. I've been smoking for a long time too."**

"I don't want to smoke anymore." TwoBit says.

Steve looks at him strangely, "You gonna quit just cause, some fat guy says to?"

"Not because he says to, but it's because he smokes." TwoBit says. Like it's common science.

"So...What's the difference?" Steve asks, completely lost.

"The difference is that I don't want end up like him. All fat and molting and shit. It's disgusting." TwoBit shudders.

Steve snorts.

 **A nurse wheels Johnny across to his room, passing Ponyboy.**

Dally growls, "He's fine, my ass!" He swears at the fat lug.

 **Another one wheels Dally pass, "You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you."**

"Yup." Says TwoBit. "Dallas is fine."

This time two cowboy boots come flying towards TwoBit. "Ow!"

 **Ponyboy inhales another smoke. Camera shows Sodapop coming down the hall.**

"Wait there I am!" Soda says.

Thank God, Ponyboy thinks.

 **Pony turns towards Sodapop, and runs over to him. "Ponyboy!" The two boys hug each other.**

Soda nudges Ponyboy affectionately.

 **"Oh, look at your tuff hair." Sodapop says, running his hands through Ponyboy's hair. "Your tuff, tuff hair."**

"I swear- if one more person says that." Ponyboy leaves the threat hanging.

"SHHH!" Sodapop hushes.

 **Darry rounds the corner, "Pony." Ponyboy runs to the twenty year old bulk. "Darry, I'm sorry!" Darry envelopes his arms around the young fourteen year old. "I thought we lost you like we did Mom and Dad." Darry says.**

Ponyboy sniffs, and Soda hugs him. "I ain't crying, Sodapop." Pony says wiping his eyes. "Got some of that dust on it. You know my eye's been irritating." Ponyboy mutters.

"I know." Soda says.

Darry moves a little closer to them and scruffs Ponyboy's hair.

Ponyboy turns and hugs him.

Darry's surprised, but hugs back without hesitation. Sodapop smiles and joins their hug.

 **Sodapop joins the hug, and the Curtis boys are reunited.**

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! Hope you enjoyed the happy ending. Because as you know, it won't last. MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm just kidding I don't want to do that, but I must. Well. Make sure you leave a REVEIW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE this story. Okay! PEACE!**


	11. Life Inside The Curtis House

**WAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP! How you doin'. Well I just really want to thank you guys for leaving reviews you have no idea how much that means to me. Well without further ado...CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPTTTTERRR EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEENNNNNNN! (Eleven)**

 **Scene cuts to Darry's truck pulling up to the Curtis house. Darry picks Ponyboy up, "Let's go little brother. We're home." "Whoa!" Soda laughs. "He's getting pretty big to be carried." Scene cuts to the morning and Ponyboy sees Tim on the couch, "Hi, Tim."**

"Huh?" TwoBit says. That doesn't look like Tim.

"Tim Shepard." Ponyboy says.

TwoBit still looks confused, and shakes his head.

"That's Tim Shepard."

Two raises an eyebrow, giving a Are You Fucking With Me Look.

"Yeah! That's Tim Shepard! He's played by Glenn Withrow or something! He may not look like him, but it is him."

TwoBit's silent for a minute "Huh..."

 **"Hi, kid." He says, still not looking up from his newspaper. "Can I get you some breakfast or something?" Pony asks. "Nope. Thanks for letting me use your couch." And he leaves. "Sure. Any time."**

"Good thing you weren't naked, Ponyboy." TwoBit winks.

Ponyboy turned a shade of dusty pink, "I-I don't walk around naked in my house. There's no privacy God can give to this house, without y'all breaking it."

TwoBit eyebrows raises in surprise, "Not even when you're cooking?"

Sodapop frowns, "Do you cook naked in your house, TwoBit." Saving his from the embarrassment shown on his cheeks.

"No! Of course not!"

Soda sighs in relief, "I don't cook!"

 **Ponyboy walks into the kitchen and makes breakfast. TwoBit and Steve walk in, "Anybody home?" TwoBit asks. "Yeah in here. Don't slam the door." The door slams shut.**

"I swear you tell them something, and they do the exact opposite of what you tell them." Darry says.

"Hey," TwoBit says. "It's what I do."

 **The two sneak up on Ponyboy, and TwoBit grabs Ponyboy and swings him around. "Ponyboy, hey!" Pony drops the eggs on the floor, and glares at TwoBit, "Whoa!" "What are you doing? Look at what you did! You ruined my eggs." "Look at the blonde headed monkey!" Steve says. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it in the paper." Says Steve. "So Ponyboy tell me about being a hero, huh?"**

"Huh?" Ponyboy says.

"You're a hero, Pony." Johnny tells him.

"So are you Johnnycakes," Sodapop says.

"HA! Even Dally's a hero!" TwoBit says, "We got a house full of 'em!"

 **"What?" "A hero, man. You know, like a, like a big shotie." Steve hands Ponyboy the newspaper. "Beer for breakfast, TwoBit?"**

TwoBit grins, "Always." And lifts his drink up.

 **"What I like is the "turn hero" bit," TwoBit told him. "They're charging Johnny with manslaughter?" Ponyboy mumbles.**

"Shit." TwoBit says. "They still gonna?"

"Of course," Dally snarls. "We're Greasers, of course they ain't gonna forget it." They ran out of Cokes and Pepsi's, Dallas has a beer. He takes a sip.

"The amazing life of a Greaser," Steve adds.

 **"What do they means "if he recovers"?" Pony asks. "Them kids, they'd have been burned to death, if it hadn't been for you." Steve says. "Boy, Dallas will be mad, when he realizes they didn't mention his police record."**

"They did what!" Dallas says, spitting his drink in the process.

Soda clenches his jaw, "Are you _kidding_ me!" He glares at Dallas, "Again! Again!" He wipes off the liquid with the towel Ponyboy gave him.

"You've gotta be kidding me. What am I supposed to be some kind of _hero_ or something too?" Dally says, completely ignoring the popped Soda that is cursing at Dallas under his breath.

TwoBit sips his beer, "Told ya."

 **"It's all about us." Ponyboy says.**

"Who?" TwoBit asks. "There's different kinds of us. It could be all of us. You, Dallas, and Johnny us; you, Sodapop, and Darry-"

" _Jesus Christ_ , do you ever shut up?!" Steve asks.

"Nope," Two says, popping the p in the process.

 **"Darry, me and Soda. Not a thing about putting me and Soda in a boy's home?" Pony asks. "No way." Ponyboy throws the paper down, "They ain't putting me in a boy's home." He says.**

"Damn right, Ponyboy." Darry says. "Damn right."

 **Ponyboy goes into the bathroom, and Soda opens the shower curtain. "Whoa!" Soda says. "Good morning." Darry grabs Steve picks him up and throws him down. "The what?" Steve grunts. "All brawn no brains."**

Darry glares coldly at Steve and he squirms uncomfortably. Good. That was still a touchy subject for Darrel.

 **"Darry have you seen my DX shirt?" Soda asks.**

"Over in the hall, in the corner next to your room door." Darry and Ponyboy say at the same time.

Soda looks at those two weirdly, "How do you both know where my shirt is at?"

"You throw it in the same place everyday, Soda." Pony says, "It's like it's fate."

 **"How about my jeans?"**

"In the Darry's/my closet Darry/I probably already ironed them." They say again.

Soda looks at the two, "Okay that was cool at first, but now this is just getting freakish."

 **"Hey, hurry up. You're gonna be late." Darry says.**

"Does anyone else find it weird that these random strangers have our morning routine down to perfection?" Ponyboy asks. "They even have The First One Up Has To Make Breakfast rule."

There was a murmur or confirmation.

"Yeah," Soda says. "This guy- Rob Loan? What's his name again?"

"Rob Lowe, Sodapop." Ponyboy corrects. "Rob Lowe, say it with me, Soda. _Rob Lowe_."

"OKAY-Okay! _Rob Lowe_. Rob Lowe can do a Sodapop like he's not even trying." Soda says, "It's creepy really. Taking someone else's life."

"Yeah these guys are really spot on," Ponyboy says. "Tom Cruise is just like Stevie-"

"W-W-Wait." TwoBit puts a hand up. "Tom Cruise?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ponyboy frowns, innocent of what's to come. "Tom Cruise-"

"Sh-Sh-Shh! I'm pretty sure his name is _Tim_. _Tim Cruise_." TwoBit says.

"What! No-"

"Thought the guy's name was Crude," Dally puffs out a smoke.

"Why on earth would it be Tom _Crude_!" Ponyboy exclaims.

"I have no idea Ponyboy." Soda shakes his head.

Ponyboy takes a breath, "Thank you. At least someone has some sense-"

"I thought his name was Ron." Soda says.

"Okay now your just making up names!" Ponyboy exclaims.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Steve says, "I know his name aren't any of those."

Ponyboy looks at him pleadingly, but loses all hope when he sees the small smirk appearing on Steve's face.

"His name's Rob."

"THAT'S SODA'S GUY!"

"Wasn't his name Glenn or something?" Johnny says silently, "Glenn Cruise?"

"Not you too, Johnny." Ponyboy puts his head in his hands. "Darry! Please!"

Darry puts his hands in air, "Don't worry about me little buddy. This is just too entertaining to stop."

"Hey! It's my guy, and I decide what his name is." Steve says.

"You can't just name a guy-"

Steve puts a finger up to Ponyboy's mouth, "Sh-Shhh-Shhh. No talking."

Ponyboy's eye develops a tic.

"I'm gonna name him...Tom. Tom Cruise." Steve says.

"Congratulations! You have a new baby boy!" TwoBit says.

Sodapop pats Steve on the back, "Congrats, buddy. Nice name."

"Thanks, Soda."

"Yeah it suits him." Johnny compliments.

"Congrats. Hey, and I don't it to be drooling on me and shit, so train it then I can see it." Dallas says, giving Tom Cruise a warning glance.

"No problem. Thanks, man."

Ponyboy throws his hands to the sky, "I give up." Ponyboy takes a deep breath.

TwoBit tape his chin, deep in thought, "You know the one thing they don't have, are these arguments we have with-"

"Shut it, TwoBit!"

 **"Darry, did you hear about that juvenile court thing?" Ponyboy asks. "Yeah the cops told me last night." Darry says. "Hey, after we stomp those Socs good, me Steve are gonna throw a party and everyone's gonna get ripped!" "Whoa!" They yell! "Hey, where are you gonna get the dough?" Darry asks. "I'll think of something." Two assures.**

"Yeah, that means you'll shoplift the stuff you need." Ponyboy says.

TwoBit smiles, "You know me so well. 'Cept it's not stealing, I'm borrowing it."

Pony rolls his eyes, "Never heard of that before."

 **"Hey, TwoBit Mickey's on TV." Sodapop calls. "Pony?" Darry calls. Ponyboy walks back inside. "I hate to leave you here by yourself. Maybe I should take the day of..." He says. "Why not, I stay by myself plenty of times. Besides we can't afford it." "Don't worry about it, Dar. I'll babysit him." TwoBit says and wrestles him. "TwoBit, lay off." Darry says. "Pony, you smoke more than a pack today. I'll skin ya, you understand?" "Yeah, and you carry more than a bundle of roofing, I'll skin ya you understand?"**

"Ha! Oooh! Burn!" TwoBit says, cracking up.

Everyone smiles at the looniness of their friend.

 **Darry smiles and leaves for work, followed by Steve and Soda. "We gotta get this house cleaned up. The cops and reporters are gonna run by here. And besides, it's time for the social worker to get here." Ponyboy says.**

Sodapop groans, "I hate that woman!"

"Eww...Ms. Michaels." Pony says.

Steve raises his eyebrows in surprise and TwoBit cocked a head to one side, "The fat pudgy thing, that wears so much pink it hurts my eyes, and walks like a flaming pink flamingo, and has ugly yellow duck hair that looks like it's a stick on, and when its nose wrinkles she looks like a stuffed up pig." TwoBits asks.

Ponyboy shudders in disgust, "Yes, that's her."

"My God she is ugly!" TwoBit says.

The Curtis brothers nod in agreement.

 **Scene cuts to Ponyboy and TwoBit walking backwards on the sidewalk, "I would drive, but the breaks went out in my car. Was almost the end for me and Kathy."**

"Well it's a good thing that you aren't in it?" Dallas says.

"Still, an interesting way of transport." Soda says.

"It's called walking down the backstreet." TwoBit jokes.

 **They walk to a convenience store, and Soc car drives up. "How many?" Two asks. "Five." Ponyboy says. "Keep walking," he mutters.**

"Uh oh." Soda says.

"Yeah, uh oh." Steve adds.

"Double uh oh." TwoBit says.

"No, now that's a triple uh oh." Soda jumps in again.

"Make it a quadruple-" Ponyboy starts.

"Uh oh!" They all finish at the same time.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Dally shakes his head, "Know what? I don't care."

 **"Let's see what they want." He says. Randy walks up to Ponyboy and Randy walks up to Pony and TwoBit. "No jabs before the rumble. You know the rules, ape face." TwoBit says. "We know I want to talk to you." Randy says.**

"Then what's the point of him bringing his little 'posse'?" Steve asks.

Soda shrugs.

 **"Go ahead I'll keep my eye on him." TwoBit says. Ponyboy walks over to Randy, so they can talk alone. " "I read about you in the paper," Randy says. "How come?" "I don't know I felt like playing the superhero." Ponyboy answers. "I wouldn't have." Randy says. "You wouldn't have what?" "I would've let those kids burn to death."**

"Of course you would've." TwoBit sneers. "That guy is nothing but trouble."

"As we already confirmed, from watching this movie." Ponyboy points out.

"Ugh! I thought Darry was the stick in the mud." TwoBit mumbles.

Cue another flying boot, followed by a "Ouch!"

 **"Maybe you would have, maybe not." Ponyboy tells him. "I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore, I guess. I never would have believed a Greaser could have pulled something like that."**

"And I never thought a Soc was civil enough to have a simple conversation, without beatin' up somebody." Steve says.

TwoBit laughs and high fives the blonde.

 **Camera shows TwoBit and the Socs, "Check out their pants!" He laughs, pointing at their pants. "Are you boys waiting for a flood?" The Socs laugh as well. "I hear they stamp your faces into gorilla cookies," one says. TwoBit laughs and so do they. "Your funny." The Soc say. "Really?" Camera cuts to Ponyboy and Randy inside the car, "I couldn't have told this to anyone else." Randy says. "You're friend, the one that got burned, he might die."**

"As if he didn't know already." Dally snarls.

"Dumbass Soc." TwoBit mumbles.

 **"Yeah." Ponyboy says. "And tonight people get hurt at the rumble. Maybe, killed right?" Randy asks.**

"Does this guy have a point?" Steve asks.

"Shh." Sodapop says, ignoring Steve's odd gaze, "Let him finish." Soda has a feeling that this guy-Randy actually gets it.

 **"You can't win. You know that, don't you?" Randy tells Ponyboy.**

"Well that's bullshit." Dally mutters. "Don't listen to him."

"No, he's right," Johnny says. Everyone jumps, forgetting he's even there. He hasn't been talking. "After the rumble's all over, the Socs will still continue to be Socs and the Greaser's will still be Greasers."

The gang's silent. Ponyboy hadn't thought of that before, maybe Johnny was right. Soda's thinking the same thing. Though the rest aren't easily persuaded as the three.

 **"It doesn't matter if you whip us- you'd still be where you were, at the bottom. We'll still be the lucky one at the top with all the breaks." Randy shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. The Greasers will still be Greasers, and the Socs will still be Socs." He turns to Pony, "Anyway, thanks Greaser. I mean, thanks kid." Pony nods, "Been nice talking to you, Randy. My name's Ponyboy." And they shake hands, and Ponyboy leaves. Camera cuts to TwoBit and the Socs. "You're real funny, TwoBit! Let's go!"**

TwoBit grins, "Gotta love the jokes."

"No." Steve says. "No you don't."

 **"Now get the hell outta here! See you at the rumble!" TwoBit says. "What did Super-Soc have to say?" TwoBit says. "He ain't a Soc," Ponyboy says. "Just a guy who wanted to talk, that's all."**

Ponyboy nods in agreement to his future self. He understands. At least- he thinks so. Not all Socs are rotten and spoiled, some of them, actually are just as understanding as some Greasers. But they're all human. It's easy to be ignorant of others, because as everyone says: Ignorance is bliss. But it's also, stupid and cruel. It's because of this ignorance, that Greasers hate Socs and Socs hate Greasers. Each assuming the same stupid stereotypes of each other, and using it as a fuel for their hate. Randy's just a guy, Bob's just a guy, and the Socs are all just kids like them, the Greasers.

 **An odd place to end a chapter, but fret not! I shall do another chapter today, just cause this was pretty boring. Don't worry! It should be up by this evening. Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE!**


	12. Hospital Frenzy

**Good Morning! Before I shall start this chapter, I would like to thank each and every single one of you. Thank you so much for all of my reviews and love. You all are AMAZING! No...AmAzInG! aMaZiNg! TOTALLY AWESOME! So, ahem, if I may. I would like to present to you chapter...TWELVE!**

 **"Alright, take it easy," TwoBit shakes hands with the first guy and tricks hands with the second. He laughs. Scene cuts to the hospital and shows a doctor walking up the hall. "Well, I wanna see this doctor!" Yells the nurse. "Nurse, nurse, it's all right. You can go in, boys." Says the doctor. "He's been asking for you. It can't hurt."**

Ponyboy gulps.

"Oh God." Darry whispers.

 **The two walk into Johnny's room. "Hey Johnny." They greet. Scene shows Johnny, burned and laying on his stomach, on his hospital bed.**

Johnny shudders.

Dallas inhales sharply, Dear God, kid. What have you done to yourself now?

 **"How're they treating you kid," TwoBit asks. TwoBit digs around in his jacket, and gets out the newspaper. "Look, got your picture in the paper here for...being a hero." He shows Johnny. "Yeah that's tuff enough, huh?" Johnny rasps. "Do you want anything?" Two asks. "A book, man. Gone with the Wind." "They got a gift shop downstairs, I'll go get it." TwoBit says and leaves. Ponyboy sits down, "I guess, Dally's going to be okay."**

How is that fucking fair, Dally thinks. It isn't fair that Johnny gets it worse. It isn't. But lives like his and his gang are never fair. Dally knows that more than anyone. Damnit. Damnit.

 **"Me and Darry are getting along real good, now." Ponyboy says. Johnny groans.**

Dally and Ponyboy frown.

"Are you okay, Johnnycakes?" Ponyboy whispers to the screen.

He feels a hand on his back, and sees Johnny smiling primly at the auburn haired boy.

 **"Johnny, are you okay?" Ponyboy asks. "Oh, yeah. It just hurts sometimes." Johnny says. "Pretty bad off, ain't I, Ponyboy."**

"Don't talk like that..." Dally mutters, "You're gonna be okay." He looks to Johnny, and the younger looks back, "You're gonna be alright." He confirms.

He got a little nod. Not in agreement, but in acknowledgement instead.

 **"No," Ponyboy sobs out. "You're gonna be all right, kid." Pony says. "You gotta be. We couldn't get along without you." "I won't be able to walk again." Johnny says.**

As if the gang's hearts couldn't lose anymore hope. They were all thinking the same, horrible thing. Even if Johnnycake lived. He wouldn't be able to walk. He wouldn't be the happy and shy Johnny they knew. It would- and none of them dared to say it- be just as if he had died in the hospital. It just seems like all hope just seem to be slipping through their fingers like water. And there was _nothing_ they could do about it.

 **"You're gonna be fine." Ponyboy sniffs. "I know you are." "You wanna know something, Ponyboy?" Johnny asks. "I used to talk about killing myself all the time. Man, I don't wanna die now. It ain't long enough. Sixteen years ain't gonna be long enough. Hell I wouldn't have minded it so much, if there wasn't so much stuff I ain't done yet. So many, so many damn things I haven't seen. So many things I haven't done. That time we were up in Windrixville was the only time I've ever been away from our neighborhood." Johnny grunts.**

Dallas flinches a little when Johnny talks about killing himself and clenches his hands. Damn it. Damn it, Johnny. Dally knows Johnny wouldn't wanna kill himself anymore. But he can't- he can't help Johnny. Dallas can't give him what he wants. He couldn't do _anything_ for him! He has never felt so Goddamn useless in his whole life.

 _"Dally?" Johnny says, one day deciding to stay over at Buck's with him._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Do you ever feel incredibly inadequate?" Johnny asks._

 _Dallas snorts, because Johnny has no idea how much Dallas would raise a glass to that. Dallas has much more in common with the kid than he realizes._

 **"Knock it off." Ponyboy says, "You'll be fine." Someone knocks on the door. "Johnny," a nurse says. "Your mother's here to see you."**

Johnny glares slightly at the screen, a little too harshly for Dallas taste, that it actually surprises him.

 **"I don't wanna see her." Johnny says. "It's your mother. She's here to see you." The nurse says. "She probably just wants to tell me how much trouble I'm causing-"**

"Breathe Johnny..." Darry mumbles.

 **"Why don't you just tell her to leave me al-" Johnny groans and passes out."What's wrong?" TwoBit asks. "You can't see him right now. He's alright." The nurse assures. "Make sure he gets this, all right?" TwoBit gives her the book. "Ok." They walk out of the room to be met with an frenzy/crazy Mrs. Cade. "What are you doing?! He's my son!" She screams, "He'd rather see these no-good punks than his own mother! You scum!"**

Ponyboy and Johnny both flinch at the insults 'Scum!' and 'No-Good Punks'.

Dallas glares long and hard at the screen, showing the dreadful woman that dares call herself Johnny's "mother".

Soda, Darry, Steve, and TwoBit look in disgust and anger at the evil witch.

"Bitch." TwoBit swears.

Soda nods and Steve follows that insult with other colorful words.

 **"No wonder he hates you're guts!" TwoBit yells. "You don't even care about him, you damn drunk! You go straight to hell! You go right to hell!" The nurse proceeds to drag the witch down the hall. Scene cuts to Dallas's room. "What's happened to your gown?" The nurse asks (aka S.E. HINTON!) "I threw it away." Dallas replies.**

Steve snorts, "Simple. Straight to the point."

 **"How're you doing, man?" Dallas greets. "Good. Swiped you a gift, man." TwoBit says. "It's good to see you guys, man. This place gives me the creeps."**

"Hell, doesn't it everybody!" TwoBit jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. Even if it's just a tiny bit.

"With all the scissors, and knives, and saws, and drills, and giant scissors, and electric tables-"

"TwoBit!" Darry interrupts. "You know those things aren't real inside real hospitals?"

"Yeah, man." Steve adds, "What lame movies have you been watching."

"Yeah now that I think about it, I watched that horrible movie 'Dr. Frankie' with Ponyboy once. It was pretty stupid...I mean why would someone want to _create_ a monster?"

Ponyboy sighs, "And this is why the movie was only allowed with adult supervision."

TwoBit looks confused, "I am the adult supervision. I was there the whole time."

"No," Pony points out. "The adult supervision was gone the second I left the movie house early, and left you flirting with a girl, so I could get home."

Soda cracks up.

 **"It's good to see you guys, man. This place gives me the creeps." Dally says. "Tim Shepherd dropped by. Saw my picture in the paper and couldn't believe it didn't have dead or alive written underneath it." Dally says.**

"Hey, we haven't seen Tim Shepherd in any of these scenes." TwoBit realizes.

"What? Of course we have! Remember the movie part?" Ponyboy asks.

TwoBit shakes his head.

"The couch?"

"Nope. None of them looked like Timmy."

" _Jesus Christ_."

 **"He started rubbing it in about the rumble, man" Dally says. "I hate missing it."**

"Man, I have to miss it!" Dally says. "Damn it."

"Yeah of course. What are you gonna do, limp to the lot?" Darry asks. "You can't leave the hospital."

"Hey, if I could get past the nurses I'd be set. The broads wouldn't put up much of a fight." Dally says.

"There are male nurses," Darry adds.

"There are male nurses!" Dally exclaims.

Steve and TwoBit snort at the thought of male nurses.

 **"You got a cigarette, Pone." Ponyboy tosses Dally a cigarette, "Thanks." Dally sighs, "How's he doing, how's Johnny man?" "Look Dal, I don't know too much stuff about this, but he ain't looking too good." TwoBit confirms. Dally sighs, "You still got that knife on you?" "What?" "The knife." Dallas says. TwoBit flicks out the switchblade and hands it to Dallas. "Thank you." Dally says. "We gotta get those Socs, tonight." Dallas says, "We gotta get even with those Socs." Dally turns to them, "Let's do it for Johnny, man. Do it for Johnny!" Scene cuts to Pony and TwoBit outside at the bus station, "Are you okay, Pony?" TwoBit asks. "You feel kind of hot." "I'm okay." Pony assures. "Be a pal and don't tell Darry. I'll take a bunch of aspirins when we get home." "Good, cause Darry'll kill me when I let you fight when you're sick."**

Soda takes a peek at Darry, who seems indifferent. "You don't look surprised." Soda comments.

"I'm not. I know you guys well enough to know what y'all do." Darry mostly doesn't contradict them, because he knows the rule. No dumbass tattle-tailing. He knows the score. It's what friends do.

 **"You know the only thing keeping Darry from being a Soc is us." TwoBit says.**

"What?" Darry says.

"Yeah, you never thought of that before?" Soda asks.

"No." Darry frowns, he looks to the group, "Did all of you guys think this?"

The question is followed by murmurs in the affirmative and nods of heads.

"Huh..."

"Yep." TwoBit says. "You're too smart to be a Greaser." He adds.

Ponyboy nods. He is. The only thing keeping Darry from being a Soc, besides the money, is them, the gang. And in truth, Pony feels kind of bad.

"Well I guess I should thank you guys." Darry says. "Wouldn't wanna live without my brothers and y'all on the West side."

"Well I never thought I would be saying this, but," TwoBit says. "Your welcome. For bringing you down to the lowest point of society, please leave a tip."

 **They go in the bus. "Tonight..." Pony says. "I don't like it one bit."**

"Shit, is this what they call movie foreshadowing?" Sodapop asks.

Ponyboy nods, "Unfortunately, yes." Ponyboy looks at the screen, "So yep. We're fucked."

"Ponyboy, don't swear." Darry says.

 **The two get off the bus, and walk through the their neighborhood. They pass a group of little kids playing with a ball. "Tough little kids, huh?" Pony asks. "Yeah, future Greasers."**

Johnny couldn't help but feel bad for those kids. They're so innocent and happy, but it'll be stripped away from them soon. They'll have to grow up in a world where it prey or predator. Eat or be eaten.

 **"Yeah." Pony agrees. Cherry gets out of her Corvette, "Hi, Ponyboy! Hey, TwoBit!"**

"Aww. What the hell is she doing here?" Dally complains.

"She's the spy, remember?" Ponyboy says.

Dallas groans, "Right."

 **"What's up with the big times?" TwoBit asks. She sighs, "No weapons. They play your way. It's a fair deal." She tells them. "You sure about that?" Two questions. "Well Randy told me, he knows for sure." TwoBit nods to Pony, "Good deal. Thanks Cherry." Cherry smiles, "Ponyboy, wait a minute. Come here. I want to talk to you."**

Soda grins at Ponyboy, and wags his eyebrows suggestively.

"Would you quit doing that?!" Ponyboy says, picking the bright pink.

"Sorry," Soda grins. "It's too easy."

 **"How's Johnny doing?" Cherry asks. "Not so good. Would you come up and see him?" Ponyboy asks. "No, I couldn't." She says. "Why not?"**

"This girl is just so disappointing." Steve says.

"Yeah. One minute she's nice then the next, she throws disappointments at you like free puppies."TwoBit says.

"Told you, man." Dally says, flicking his hundredth cigarette butt in the trash.

Steve looks at the rusty haired joker weirdly, "Puppies?"

 **"I couldn't. She just says. "He killed Bob." She says. "Maybe Bob asked for it. I know he did. But you didn't know his other side. He could be real sweet."**

Steve and TwoBit snort, "Sweet?" They laugh.

"Yeah, sweet enough to woo you into bed doll face." Dally says.

TwoBit's still laughing, "The great Soc...SWEET!" He slaps his knees and buckles over laughing.

 **"He wasn't just any boy. Bob had something that made him different."**

"The head the size of a two by four?" TwoBit adds.

This made the loony duo to go back into hysterics.

 **"Made people follow them. Maybe better than the crowd. You know what I mean?"**

"No, honey." Steve says, "All I here is money, bribery, money, and a knife."

 **"Yeah, well that's okay. I didn't want you to go see him anyways. We don't need your damn charity!" Ponyboy walks away. "Ponyboy! I wasn't trying to give a charity! I really wanted to help. I liked you from the start. The way we talked. Wouldn't you want to try to help me if you thought you could?" She asks. Pony looks at her, "Can you see the sun set from the southside pretty good?" "Yeah real good." "You could see it from the northside too." Ponyboy says. Cherry chuckles.**

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Steve asks.

TwoBit shrugs, "Maybe Pony's way of flirting, right Ponyboy?"

"It just means that-"

"You know," Soda interrupts. "I still don't understand why they decided to have it to be the north and the south instead of our east and west."

 **"Thanks, Ponyboy. You dig okay." She says. Ponyboy smiles, "See you around." And walks away.**

"Uh huh..." TwoBit analyzes. "Definitely flirting."

 **The boys walk on and Cherry gets in her Corvette and drives away.**

 **Please leave a REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW this story. Thanks again! Byyyyyee!**


	13. The Rumble

**Well...here it is. God this is going to hurt so much. Yep. This is that dreadful chapter...Ahem. Okay. Here we go. Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Scene cuts to the Curtis house. "Soda, when did you start shaving?" Pony asks. "When I was fifteen." Ponyboy looks in his reflection in the mirror, "When did Darry?" "When he was thirteen."**

"Well it looks like Pony will fall right in the middle." Sodapop says.

Ponyboy shrugs, "Maybe."

 **"Why? Figuring on growing a beard for the rumble?" Soda asks. "Oh, you're funny!" Pony says. Soda and Steve have an arm wrestle. "Let's go then." Soda challenges. Steve agrees, "Forget it." And they wrestle. It looks like Soda's going to win, but Steve made a comeback and won.**

"Yeah!" Steve cheers.

"Aw man," Soda says. "You know it'll never end like that."

"Yeah it would."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Mmhmm."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

"Yes sir."

"Not a chance."

"It would."

"No sirree!"

"Definitely."

"Not likely to occur."

"A 102 percent chance, that it would."

"I doubt it."

"Your doubts are incorrect."

"When pigs fly."

"As likely as it is that humans will breath in air."

"..."

"...Soda you should breath."

"Not by a long shot."

"You wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah."

 **"You like fights, huh, Soda?" Ponyboy asks. "Yeah, I like fights, man." Soda answers. "How come?" "It's a contest. Like a drag race or a dance or something."**

"Grr!" Soda presses down on Steve's hand trying to win the arm wrestle. They were both tied, directly in the middle. None of them could move each other's arms an inch. "Why...is...this...so...hard?!" Soda grunts.

Steve grunts in response, "I...dunno..but..I have the...burning...pull..to win." He grunts out. "Not even...worth it, though."

"This is much harder in real life than it looks... in the movies..." Soda says.

"Yeah..."

"Should we stop..."

"Can't..."

"Yeah..."

"But..we should..."

"Can't..." It goes for exactly five more seconds before Soda says again, "Alright..." Soda gasps out, letting go of Steve's hand. "You win."

"Naw...that was dumb." Steve says, "We should try something else next time."

 **"We gonna beat them Socs head in ain't we." TwoBit says. "When I get into a fight I wanna stomp! I like it, too." Steve says. "Why do you like fights, Darry?" Pony asks. "He likes to show off his muscles." Soda answers.**

"Hey that's true!" TwoBit yells out.

"Steve!" Soda says to said Greaser. "I know a game we can play."

Steve looks at him questionably, "Now?"

"Yeah now!" Soda exclaims, "Saw a couple of kids playing it one time. It looked like fun."

Steve shakes his head. Of course.

"Alright, what's it called?"

"Uhh...I don't know...but it kinda like a sock wrestle."

"A...sock...wrestle?"

"Yeah, and so you wrestle the person, yeah. And you have to grab their socks. The first one to take off both socks win."

"A sock wrestle."

"Come on!" Soda goads, "It'll be fun."

"Fine." Steve takes off his shoes, and sees out of the corner of his eye Ponyboy press the pause button. Yeah, this is gonna take awhile.

Soda had to put on his socks, because he walks barefoot. His converse shoes were already thrown at the corner of the couch.

"Alright...Go!" He yells, and tackles Steve.

Steve tries to grab at the boy's sock, but he kept wiggling and twisting around like an slippery eel. Sodapop reaches out his hand and grabs the curly haired Greaser's sock. He holds it up in the air in triumph. Steve dives to Soda's left leg and holds it, ripping the sock off. They each have one sock left. They circle around each other like they were in an ole western town, that the two see on TV. Steve cracks his knuckles and looks at Sodapop with narrowed eyes. Soda looks at his best friend with one eyebrow raised in challenge. The air is tense. The rest of the gang look in anticipation, waiting to see who- And Soda makes the first move! He sways his body to the right, but quickly changes directions and moves to the left. Steve falls for the trick, literally, but he picks himself up, just in time for him to shield his foot from Soda's tackle. It felt weird for Steve to protect his feet, rather than his face for once. Steve makes a grab for Sodapop's foot, but Soda pulls back just in time. In the eyes of Soda and Steve it looks like an intense match, that determines life or death. To the eyes of the people watching, the gang, it looks like two drunk boys trying to wrestle, but not knowing how to.

"What are they trying to do again?" Dally asks.

"Trying to...take off each other's...socks." Ponyboy responds.

Darry looks worried, "Rather than watching the movie?"

"Maybe they were trying to get away from this dreadful tension." TwoBit adds, "I would do the same."

"This is kinda funny...in some ways." Johnny says. "Maybe they tilt your head to the side?"

Everyone did and immediately looks of disgust pass through their faces.

"No, no, no, no." Ponyboy says, shaking his head.

"That just looks..." Darry frowns, "Wrong."

"Why am I kind of turned on right now?" Dally questions. He is met with weird stares, "Did I say that out loud?"

"We're thinking to much on this." Johnny says. "It's a kid's game."

"Come on Steve! Get off, and let me be on top!"

"No way, Soda. I gotta get this thing off of you first.."

"I would chain you down in a second anyway." And Sodapop flips around, and pins Steve to the ground.

"Jeez Soda, you're so hot, you're heating me up!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I swear Ponyboy and Darry said that to me yesterday like three times each."

Ponyboy and Darry flush a deep red.

"I-It's not what you think." Darry tells them, trying so very hard to go back to his normal shade.

"The air conditioner wasn't working yesterday-" Pony adds.

"Yeah, sure." TwoBit winks, "Don't worry, we won't tell."

Back to the wrestle. Soda sees an opening on Steve's sock foot, and takes that as his chance. He dives like a fucking dolphin going home and grabs the sock. Steve's eyes widen and he tries to kick Sodapop's hands off of him. Soda holds onto the sock as if he's in a rodeo. Finally Soda rips the sock off the owner, and grins in triumph and victory.

"WHOOOHOOO!" He whoops.

Steve groans and lays on the floor, exhausted. Soda decides that he too is out of energy, and sprawls himself on the floor.

"Of course...you...would win a game...like this." Steve pants.

"It is hard...though." Soda says, and Steve nods in agreement.

"So can we get on with the movie guys?" Johnny asks.

"Uh..yeah." Soda says. "Just give us a..second." He regains his breath.

They stand up and hand each other back their sock. Well, they actually end up switching each other's socks. They were too tired to care. So Soda ended up with his blue sock on his right and Steve's white sock with a red rim. Steve wore his normal white and red sock, and a new blue sock that's green at the heel and rim on his left.

"Hey, Darry and Pony." Sodapop says. "How come, your faces are all pink? Are you guys hot?"

If anything this statement made the two turn crimson.

 **"Hey, Pony." Darry says. "I don't know if you outta be in this rumble." "How come? I've always come through before, ain't I?" "Yeah, but you were in shape before and I...You know you ain't looking so good." Darry says. "Come on Darry, let him fight. Everyone's tensed up before a rumble." Soda says.**

"Oh yeah! I forgot this was the rumble." TwoBit says.

"Alright! Some action!" Soda says.

"Wonder if we win?" Ponyboy wonders.

"Well, if we do. The Socs get to stay outta our territory." Dallas tells them.

 **"It's skin against skin. He ain't gonna get hurt, is he?" Soda asks. "Come on, I'll grab hold of a little one." Pony says. "Alright, but you be careful, okay?" "I will be." "How come you don't worry about him so much?" Ponyboy points to Soda. "Man, that's one kid brother I ain't gotta worry about."**

"Aww. Thanks Darry!" Soda smiles.

 **"This kid can use his head. At least for one thing to grow hair on!"**

"Hey!" Soda says, and makes a swing on Darry, who laughs and ducks.

 **"Let's go!" The entire gang runs out to the rumble. "You and Ponyboy. If the fuzz show. You guys beat it out of there. We'll get jailed, but you two will get the boy's home." Darry says. "Ain't nobody gonna call the fuzz in this neighborhood!" Steve yells. Scene cuts to the rumble place. All the Greasers show. "How're you doing, Tim." Darry greets. "Pretty good." The Socs drive up in five Mustangs. The Socs walk up to the Greasers. "Hello, Darrel. Long time no see." "Hello, Paul."**

"Paul?" Darry questions.

"You know him?" Steve asks.

"Was in my high school." Darry answers shortly. And leaves it at that.

 **"I'll take you." Paul says. "You know, a rumble ain't a rumble without me!" Dally yells and runs in.**

"Dally?" Ponyboy says.

Dallas smirks, "These actors know me well."

 **The rumble starts, and everyone's fighting each other. The Socs run and the Greasers whoop and scream in victory.**

"We WON!" Soda yells.

"WHHOOOOOOWEEEEEEE!" Steve screams.

"HUZZAH!" TwoBit celebrates!

 **Dally drags Ponyboy up, "Come on." Scene cuts to Dally driving in a car, and they get stopped by a cop. "W-w-wait. Act sick. I'll pretend like I'm taking you to the hospital." Dally says. "You've gotta have a good reason for driving like that." The cop says. "Uh..kid he fell of his motorcycle. I'm taking him to the hospital." "How bad is he?" "I don't know man. Do I look like a doctor to you?"**

"No definitely not." TwoBit says.

 **"I don't know." "Follow me." The cop says. "Sucker." Camera shows the two in the car. "Man. I was crazy, you know that kid."**

"Yes, yes we know." Two says.

Dally throws his third boot at the loony Greaser. "Shut your mouth, will ya? Running out of boots."

 **"I was crazy about wanting Johnny to stay outta trouble, man. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't have been in this mess. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't have ran in that church. You better wise up, Pony. You better wise up, man. You get tough like me, and you don't get hurt. Watch out for yourself and nothing can touch you, man." Dally says.**

Dally tried. He really, really did. He tried his best to keep Johnny safe. He told him that: if you get tough, nothing can touch you. But he went on into that church. Damnit. Fuck this. Fuck it all.

 **Scene cuts to inside the hospital. Dally holds Ponyboy up and they walk thought the halls. They round the corner and go into Johnny's room. "Hey. Hey Johnny." Dally says. "We beat the Socs, man. We chased them right out of out neighborhood." Ponyboy walks over to Johnny's other side. "It's useless." Johnny says. "Huh?" "Fighting ain't no good." He says again. "You know," Dally tries again. "They're still writing editorials about you in the paper, about you being a hero. We're all proud of you, buddy. It's gonna be alright." Johnny's silent for a bit. "Ponyboy..." Johnny whispers. "Stay gold, Ponyboy...Stay gold." Johnny takes his last breath and dies.**

No. No, Johnny, no. Dally looks over to Ponyboy. The kid has tears streaking down his face like no tommorow. He crying quietly and Sodapop is comforting him, wiping his own tears in the process. Johnny looks at the screen, white faced. He looks shocked more than anyone else, and scared. He looks just as they found him on that day at the fields. Scared, vulnerable, and crying to no end. That's the difference this time. The kid isn't crying, and that is what bothers Dallas to no end. Darry's holding on his own, as always. Clenching his fists and keeping a straight face. Trying not to break down, to stay strong for the others. Fuck it, Darry! It doesn't matter! Be selfish, for once. But he can't. He just stands there, tough as stone, and holds it in. As Superman always does. Steve eyes are as wide as saucers. He's breathing quickly too. Any more and he'll be hyperventilating. Dally just doesn't have the energy to help. No one does. TwoBit's crying as well. Be damned with the Greasers Don't Cry rule for him. He hugs onto himself and cries.

Dally doesn't hear the rest of what the movie is saying. It's all a blur. Voices are muffled, and the crying quiets. Someone's saying No over and over again, and it takes a moment before he realizes that that person is Dallas. Dally stands up very suddenly, he slams his back against the wall. Dally's face is covered in tears. "Damnit, Johnny..." He begs, slamming one fist into the wall. "Oh, damnit, Johnny, don't die, please don't die..." Dallas quickly bolts through the door, and down the sidewalk to the curb.

"Dallas." Johnny stands up too. He did it quickly, but immediately feels nauseous, though he can't tell if it's from the motion or the fact that he saw himself die.

"Dally." Johnny says and races out the door, to the porch. It's dark. Just great. He just barely catches a puff of white blonde hair racing down the street. "Dally!" He yells, but his shout is lost in the wild wind. Johnny looks up, and sees the clouds gather together forming a big gray cloud. Even in the middle of summer, nature will find a way to make a big ass storm.

He runs down the sidewalk and passes through the road. He sees Dally and races to him, but Dally runs through the other road. Talk about deja vu. Johnny blinks the rainwater out of his eyes, and he runs forward and decides to leg it. He runs through the slippery asphalt narrowly missing a car.

Dally runs across another road and Johnny follows him. Unfortunately for Johnnycake, the light turns green just as he's halfway. A truck comes his way and Johnny trips over his untied shoelaces and falls to the ground. His eyes widen as he sees it's bright headlights charge at him like a rampaging bull. It lets out a large **_HONK!_** , and Johnny closes his eyes and braces for the impact, then suddenly Johnny felt arms grab him and yank him forward, and toss him onto the sidewalk.

Johnny opens his eyes, and his sideways vision picks up the large truck riding down along, it's horn has stopped. He also sees two dark brown dusty boots standing up next to him. The guy in the boots crouches down, "Johnny. Johnnycake, are you alright?" Dally asks.

Johnny blinks again, shocked that he had actually that come close to death. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." He says, and lifts himself up. He takes a good look at Dallas, and sees that his eyes are red and somewhat puffy. He has tear trails on the corners of his face. And his hair is a mess. Johnny looks around, breaking his stare. Where the hell are they? It didn't seem like they ran that far.

"We're on Dender Road." Dallas answers his tacit question. "Several blocks away from the Curtis's."

"Huh..." Johnny's never seen this place in Tulsa, before. He wonders how many other places he's missed.

"Anyway, that not the point," Dally says. "What the hell are you doing, running into the street at a green light?! At night!" Dally yells. Johnny could tell that's Dallas is much more angry than he let's on.

"I had to," Johnny mutters. "I would have lost you, if I hadn't."

"You would have lost me!" Dally yells unbelievingly. "You could have gotten yourself killed-" Dally stops himself and looks down, "Don't do that next time kid, I ain't worth it."

Johnny purses his lips together, "Dally. It's alright. I'm alright."

"No!" Dally stands up. Johnny could guess that this isn't about the truck. "I couldn't protect you, Johnny. Not even in the future."

"But-"

"No! Don't you get it, Johnny? I can't protect you, I can't even do the one thing that matters." Dally walks up to Johnny and holds the Christopher in front of Johnny's face, " _This_ can't do the one thing that matters."

Dally let's go of the necklace and walks away from him. He shakes his head and gasps out a sob. He kicks a rock on the ground. " _Damnit_!" He curses, and puts his head on a tree dejectedly.

Johnny shuffles his feet and looks up bravely, "No Dally."

"No?" Dallas turns to look at him, and cocks his head mockingly, "No."

Dally walks up to him, "I am sick of this shit. I am sick of this place and sick of our lives. So tell me this Johnny, if this "God" you keep telling me about is so real, why does he make kids like us do this shit. Because if this is what he calls the best, then he is _fucked up_!"

He walks away from Johnny, "I CAN'T DO THIS SHIT JOHNNY!"

"Yes you can-"

"No," Dally looks at Johnny straight in the eye. "I _can't_. I can't see you die. You're my little brother, Johnny. If you die I-"

"No." Johnny objects, "No. You will this time. You always have."

"Oh yeah, and how will I do that?" Dallas asks, "Magic? We'll ditch your jean jacket and get you a fireproof vest." He laughs brokenly, "We'll make you a fireman, so you know what to do in a fire-"

"You just saved me from that damned truck, didn't you?!" Johnny yells.

Dally's silent. He looks at him with broken, tired blue eyes. "I _can't_ -"

"You saved me then, and you'll do it again. And now we know what to do. We needed that movie, and thank God we got it. Cause otherwise we never would've known, and it would be worse than this." Johnny says.

The drizzling rain starts to get worse, and Johnny decides he needs to get on with it fast.

Johnny touches the Christopher and holds it in his palm, "I know that it'll work. It has too. That's the reason these people brought that to us." Johnny says.

Dally has his head down. They've been in the rain for so long, that Dally hair turned a damp golden brown, and sat flatly on his face. Johnny bangs fall limply over his eyes and he has to keep shoving it away so he could see. Dally's silent for a while. "We should head inside. It's pouring now." He says.

Johnny looks around, "Where?"

"I know a guy..." And he heads off down the street, Johnny nods and follows the older Greaser.

 **HELLLO! Well if you hadn't noticed I updated this again, because there were some changes that had to be made. So please leave a REVIEW. Or FOLLOW and FAVORITE! If not for me then for Johnny. Let's do it for Johnny, man! Do it for Johnny!**


	14. Tragic Tulsa Night

**You people see the back of a spec hair, then it spins forward reveling the author. Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. Welcome...to Chapter Fourteen.**

Dallas and Johnny walks onto the porch of a tiny blue house. Dally moves forward and knocks on the door once. Once they don't hear an answer, Dallas resorts to banging on the door, very very loudly. They could hear loud shuffling and grumbles from inside, and the door flung open showing a disheveled man. The mysterious man's wearing light blue jeans and no shirt, and his dark black hair looks as if it went through a tornado. Johnny guesses that they caught this man in bed.

"What?" The man snaps, "What are you people doing here?"

"Well, Cecil, you have to be really drunk not to remember," Dally says.

The man, Cecil, blinks and rubs his eyes, "Not drunk, Dallas. Was in bed."

He turns his gaze to the figure behind Dally, and jerks a finger to Johnny, "I didn't know there was another one." Cecil says simply.

Dallas turns to his little brother, "Johnny this drunk is Cecil. Cecil, Johnny. Now can we hurry this up?" Dally says impatiently. "It's fucking pouring out."

"This isn't a fucking hotel, man." Cecil says, "My girlfriend's here-"

"You know you owe me on this."

Cecil looks between Johnny and Dallas. He sighs, to tired to argue, "Come on." He opens the door for the two of them. Dally walks right in with his wet and muddy boots. Johnny hesitates, he's still wet. Cecil doesn't seem to mind. His house seems to be messy anyway. Johnny walks in, and they follow Cecil down the hall. Cecil stops in front of one of the doors. He fiddles with the doorknob, but it won't open, so he resorts to kicking the door open.

Dally rolls his eyes, "That's comforting." He mutters.

"Well, here it is." Cecil presents the relatively medium sized room. The room was bare, with a window on the side of a room. The bed's okay sized, enough to fit two people. It has a mahogany frame and blue sheets for the mattress. There was a dark oak table side next to the bed, with a lamp that lights up the room.

"Make yourselves at home." He says simply and leaves the room.

Dally kicks off his boots and throws his wet leather jacket and T-shirt at the corner, "I'm going to get some towels." He mutters.

Johnny nods and he leaves. Johnny sits on the bed, breathing into his hands and rubbing them. Never thought he would be doing that in the summer time. Johnny exhales, What the hell is happening? When did everything get so damn confusing? Johnny shakes his head, and collapses fully on the bed. Johnny stares at the ceiling for a minute. His eyes follow the tiny spider crawling on the wall, and circling the center. He follows it to the corner, where it starts making its web. Johnny stares for a few more minutes until he hears the heavy footsteps come his way.

Dally walks in with two towels and tosses Johnny one. Johnny drys his hair first, leaving it all scruffy once he was done. Then Johnny drys his shirts and his jeans. Johnny removes his worn out sneakers and socks, because those are too soaked to dry.

Dally scruffs his hair dry and tosses the towel to the side. He looks at the bed. He can't stay on the floor, because there wasn't anything to cushion him, really. The bed's big enough to fit the both of them anyway, and he sure as hell won't let Johnny stay on the floor. Dally flops on the bed, and so does Johnny, with his head facing the foot of the bed, so they were on opposite sides. Dally doesn't mind sharing, Johnny doesn't take much space anyway.

"Dally?"

"Hmm?"

"You will."

Dally's silent for a second, "Alright Johnnycake, now shut it and get some sleep."

Ponyboy sat at the sill of his window, watching the rain fall from the sky. He traces his finger on the drop of rain, as it makes its way down.

"Pony?" Pony doesn't have to turn to know that it's Soda.

"Yeah, Soda?" He mutters.

Sodapop walks over to him and sits in one of the chairs. He sits in it, though it's backwards. He puts his arms on the top and rests his chin on it, "It's going to be alright."

Ponyboy shakes his head, "It's not."

"Yes, it is-"

"There's more, Soda. There has too be."

Soda looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There's more. Something happens. Something bad." Ponyboy looks at Soda in total fear, "I can feel it."

Sodapop shudders, he knows that feeling. Soda puts his arm around Ponyboy, "Well whatever it is we'll work through it." He says, "We always do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkipOneDay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang sat in front of the laptop silently. They stare at the closed object in fear. Ponyboy feels sick, because that feeling in his stomach, just won't go away. Finally, Sodapop hesitantly flips open the device and presses play.

 **Scene cuts to the Curtis house. "Well it makes me look kind tough." Steve says, looking at his cuts and bruises. "What do you think, Soda?" "I think it makes you look different." Sodapop says. The door slams shut and Ponyboy walks in, "Hey, where'd you been?" Darry asks, "Hey, Pony. What's wrong?" Ponyboy hesitates, "Johnny's dead."**

Que the sharp intake of breath.

 **"I told him about beating the Socs. I don't know he just died. Told me to 'stay gold.' Dally's gone. He couldn't take it he's gonna blow."**

Ponyboy starts breathing in quicker, He knew it, he knew it.

 **Scene cuts to a convenience store. Dally inspects the magazines and picks one up. The assistant clears his throat, "You wanna buy one of those, son?" Dally shows the guy the magazine and rips it. "You know you tear those up, you have to pay for 'em. Don't do that." The assistant says. Dally walks up to the counter.**

"Shit." TwoBit says.

 **Dally pulls out his heater and hold it to the guy's nose, "Give me the money. Give me the money!" Dally gets the money and runs out of there. He stops in front of a payphone and calls the Curtis house. "Hello?" Darry answers. "Alright Darry listen." Dally says, "I robbed a store, man. The cops are looking for me. Can you meet me at the park?" "Sure, Dal. Are you alright?" "Yeah, Johnny's dead." "We know. Hang on we'll be right there." Scene cuts to Darry, "That was Dally. The cops are after him. We gotta hide him." Scene cuts to Dally showing that the cops are on his trail. Dally runs faster to the lot. "You're never gonna get me alive!" Dally screams, and pulls out his gun. "Drop it!" The cop shouts. They shoot him. The gang starts running to Dally, "It's not loaded! Don't! Stop!"**

"Please listen." Ponyboy pleads.

 **They continue to scream as Dally falls down the hill. They shot him again. Dally falls on his chest, he pulls himself up one last time. "Pony..." He mutters. Dally finally falls and he dies too.**

The silence was the most terrifying part. Like before a bomb. It is a time for hope to grow or wither. It's as if time itself stops. The sounds of cars freeze. The shouts of the rivalry of the Socs and Greasers halt, leaving their mouths open with no words coming out. And their hands holding their blades, but never hearing the clean click of it opening. The silence lingers in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Then after those moments, it resumes. Everything goes back to said normal.

Ponyboy looks away from the screen, shaking his head. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. No, no, no, no, no. He knew it. He knew it. Why? Why? He didn't realize that he's sobbing until Soda wraps his arms around Pony, whispering sweet nothings. Dally wanted to die, he had to. The fuzz wouldn't be able to catch him if he didn't. Dallas wanted to die right then, and Dallas Winston always gets what he wants.

Ponyboy buries his face in the crook of Soda's neck, and Soda puts his chin on Ponyboy's auburn head. No, please. Not him...not him and Johnny both. Soda lets the tears fall, and wet Pony's hair. Not again. Not again. Why, again?

Dally stares at the screen in horrified shock. Not by the way he died. No. But why he died. Wait. That's fucking rich! Who would've thought that Johnnycake would be the one to make him want to die. Dallas always knew that he would die running from the law. For most people it's how, for him it has always been when. Johnny ran away because of Socs and this fucked up society, which eventually got him trapped in a burning church. He died from that church, which makes Dallas die by getting shot to death in a suicide mission. Watch that again and say that isn't fucking tragic.

Johnny's paralyzed. Completely numb with shock. He didn't know what to think or feel. Except for guilt. Guilt that he had died, which in turn caused Dallas to die. Johnny feels himself deflate, What else does Johnny Cade do, besides cause suffering and pain? He asks himself.

Darry looks down. He will not cry. He will not cry, because he has to stay strong. But damnit, a person could only withhold their tears for so long. So, he lets them fall. He sucks in a breath only he can hear, and lets his body shake with sobs. Both of them. Gone. All in one night. What is this curse that follows him and his gang?

Steve stands up and slams the laptop down. He's tempted to throw the damned thing out the window, but withholds himself from doing so. Damnit. Steve falls to his knees. Why? Is someone finding this funny to just take away the most important people in his life?

TwoBit stares at the screen, as Steve slams it down. TwoBit sniffs and the tears spring to his eyes. He keeps looking at the laptop expecting Dally to just pop back up again. He looks at Dally, who just looks shocked at the whole thing. And that's it. Shocked. He just _died_ , and all he is-is shocked- TwoBit stops, because realizes something. It's probably what Dally would have wanted to do all along. Two knows that the cops wouldn't just catch him. Nobody can catch Dallas Winston. It was what he wanted. And just like that, as the each come to that realization, they all crumble.

 **Well this was fucking heartbreaking. Ahhhhh! Damnit. I can't even speak. I have to do this fast so I can do the next chapter. Please leave a REVEIW! FOLLOW this story so you won't miss out on updates! And if you'd like, FAVORITE this story!**


	15. That's The End of That

**Well, here we are. The last chapter for the movie. Don't fret this isn't the total end, as you can see. There is another chapter to go right along with it. It the ending for all of the mishaps, and blah blah blah dénouement. And *breathes* okay...here we go Chapter Fifteen.**

The boys all sat in the living room, their eyes avoiding the horrifying device that lay in front of them. Suddenly, Steve stands up, no one spares him a second glance, until he picks it up, stomps over to door, and bolts like a bat out of hell.

"STEVE!" Everyone yells. They too stand up and run out. They follow the blonde headed Greaser through the non busy street, occasionally having to shove people out of there way. "Whoops!" A rural bystander yells. "Sorry!" They say. They keep running to catch up with the greasy monkey, but suddenly he stops. They run up to him and stop as well. They look around and realize they are at Fernheld Lake.

"Steve," TwoBit pants. "What the hell. You know I'm not a runner."

Steve doesn't answer, but instead glares at him.

"Whoa! What's up?"

Ponyboy looks closely at Steve, and realizing what he's going to do screams, "No! Steve, you can't!"

Sodapop looks confused. Can't what? Soda looks at Steve tiredly, "Alright Steve. Can we have the laptop back?"

Surprisingly Steve switches his glare from TwoBit to Soda. "No." He says simply.

Soda raises an eyebrow, No? He thinks and crosses his arms, Well this should be fun.

Darry, coming to the same realization of Ponyboy, says, "Come on Steve. Give it back, we need to finish it."

"No! This is just a load of bullshit!" Steve says.

"Can you please tell me what you're talking about?" Soda says, exasperated. He is upset and tired out of his mind. He doesn't need Steve's shit on top of it now.

"Don't you see Soda!" Ponyboy points. "He's going to dump the thing into the water!"

Soda's eyes widen, "What?"

"I say we let him do it." Dally shrugs.

"What?!" Pony, Soda, Johnny, and Darry shout.

"He's right, it has to be bullshit. Why the fuck are we believing this shit? It can't be real! Time travel does not exist!"

"Tell that to the futuristic computer in your hand!" Soda yells.

Ponyboy shakes his head, "We can't do this now! Especially now! We're almost done-"

"Wasting our time." Steve finishes, "We can't believe a word these people say. This is just some sick joke or something."

"Who would make a joke like that?" Darry asks, and Steve fell silent.

Johnny looks worried, "We can't just throw it away. Who know what could happen?"

"Nothing will happen." TwoBit mutters, kicking a empty can of Coke on the dusty terrain. "It can't be real. Things like that don't happen to people like us."

"Maybe it could," Johnny says. "Maybe-"

"Oh here we go again. Talking about that fucking God again!" Dallas says, "This is just fucking rich."

"Well what else could it be besides help?" Ponyboy asks.

"I don't know, but I know for sure that this," Dally points to the device, "-fucked me up. Big time."

"Same here." TwoBit says, "My brain just can't handle shit like this anymore..."

"Which is the reason why we should throw it away!" Steve says, and pulls his arms back to make the throw, but Sodapop grabs the laptop back.

"No!" Sodapop yells.

"What the hell, Soda! Let it fucking go!" Steve shouts.

"Never!" And continues to hold onto it. Soda pulling it in the direction of land, and Steve pulling it in the direction of the lake.

"Guys," Sodpop grunts, "I could use a bit of help."

Ponyboy comes up grabs onto the device and pulls, but Dallas quickly moves forward and pulls on Steve's side. Darry comes up and starts to pull along with Johnny. TwoBit runs up and pulls. The guys on Soda's side have more people, but luck is on the side of Steve today, (or should I say gravity?) because they are luckily on a slope that goes down to the lake, and that helps pull them down.

"Let it go Steve!" Sodapop yells.

Steve grunts, "No, Soda! You let go!"

"We can't! We have to finish it!" Ponyboy yells back.

"For Christ's sake!" Dally shouts, "It's fucking bullshit! Just let the damn thing drown!"

"NO!" They all scream.

"Jesus Christ..." Dallas mutters, but keeps his grip.

Johnny looks at the gang upsettingly, he then looks at the familiar sign. As usual it says, Fernheld Lake. But there was something that Johnny just couldn't put his finger on that made this place feel weird. The entire place around the lake is completely empty, which is weird. He looks closer at the sign, and sees the worn out Shut Down sign. Oh yeah the fuzz had this place shut down. But why again? Something was in the water...wait there were eels. Oh yeah. A dumb Greaser wanted to pull a prank on some Socs, so he infested the place with eels...don't know where he got them. Wait...EELS! He quickly looks to Steve, Dally, and TwoBit, and worry appears on his face as he realizes that they were slowly but surely sliding down the ridge to the water. Filled with eels!

Shit.

"Guys!" Johnny hollers, "You have to come up! There are eels in the water!"

Dallas looks up with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"Haha, nice joke there Johnny," TwoBit laughs, instantly getting the 'joke'. "Almost got me there."

"It's not a joke!" Johnny yells. Johnny looks to Ponyboy, "There are eels in the water, Pone! That's why this place is shut down!" He jerks a finger to the sign.

Ponyboy looks to the sign. His eyes go wide almost comically, and Johnny would have laughed if the situation isn't so serious.

Pony frantically taps at Sodapop from behind, "Soda, we need to stop! They're sliding down to the water!"

"So what, Ponyboy?" Soda grunts, "They can swim."

"There are eels in the water!" Ponyboy yells.

Soda looks at him from the corner of his eye, "I thought you and Johnny wanted to keep this thing."

"We do!" They both yell.

"Then quit making stories!" Sodapop shouts, "I ain't about to lose any more family..." He mutters so quietly no one heard him.

The two of them groan in annoyance and they turn to Darry. "Darry!" Ponyboy yells, "We gotta stop this! They are about to fall into a lake of eels!"

"What?! Are you pulling my leg Ponyboy Curtis?" Darry grunts, pulling even harder. "And wasn't that your story, Johnny?"

"No!" Ponyboy yells.

"And it's true!" Johnny says, "Look at the sign!" Darry looks at the sign. "Shit." Darry mutters.

Darry looks to Soda, "Soda? Sodapop, we gotta stop!" He yells.

"NO!" He yells.

Darry looks to the others, and fear comes to his face once he sees the are at the middle of the ridge. "Steve! You guys gotta stop this! There are electric eels in that lake!"

"Yeah!" Steve grunts, "Johnny already told us."

"WE'RE BEING SERIOUS!" They exclaim.

Unfortunately, Steve and Dallas are the most stubborn people in the gang, so they won't give up to easily.

"We gotta go help them up!" Johnny says.

"We can't let go," Darry says. "If we do, then they and Soda will go down."

"Oh God." Johnny mutters.

All of a sudden they feel a pull and Soda's side moves forward, and Steve side moves back, deeper down the ridge that TwoBit's heel is touching the water.

"Guys!" Johnny and Pony yell.

"We're fine!" Steve says.

"Yeah we're- OUCH!" TwoBit hollers. "What the fuck was that?! I felt it through my fucking boot!"

"EELS!" Ponyboy and Johnny scream.

"Damnit! Was it that Greaser that did that fucking prank?" Dallas asks. "Yep!" Pony answers.

"OW!" Dallas shouts out. "What the fu-...Shit..."

"Uhh.." TwoBit says, "Stevie? We should probably get out so we don't...you know...get electrified...even more."

Steve looks at him as if he's idiot, "You think?"

"Alright!" Darry says, "Grab my arm!" Steve grabs his arm, who grabs Dally's, who grabs TwoBit's. Slowly they made their way out of the ridge and onto the flat land.

"Where the hell do people even get eels?" Steve asks.

Dally shrugs, "Probably got it from the black market."

"There's a black market in Tulsa?" Soda asks.

"No not in Tulsa, but if you ask the right people you'll know where to find one."

"Huh, good to know." Sodapop and Steve say at the same time. They look at each other and grin, "What are you lookin' at Greaser?"

"Well they're back to normal." Ponyboy says flatly as the two fall into their playful banter. He rolls his eyes at the reckless duo.

"Yep." Johnny shakes his head, "That Soda and Steve."

TwoBit stands still, "Am I the only one to realize that we almost threw away the Mac thingy? And that we almost just died?" TwoBit says flabbergast.

Dally pats his back, "You learn to live with it, man."

Back to the living room of the Curtis house. The gang stares at the device, hesitatingly.

TwoBit stands up, "I'm ready to give this another go." He says.

Dallas shrugs, "Won't kill me." With everyone staring at him weirdly he says, "What? Too soon? I'm allowed to make the jokes if it's me!"

Steve mumbles a "Sure."

 **Scene cuts to the courtroom. "They tried to drown me." Ponyboy says. "I could have made it simpler for the fight not to have happened in the first place." Cherry says.**

"I think this is the court scene." Sodapop says.

Ponyboy gulps, "Oh God." He whispers.

"Don't worry Pony, we'll be fine." Sodapop says, looking confidently at the screen.

Sometimes Ponyboy wishes he has Soda's faith.

 **"Sure. Your name is Sherry? But your nickname is Cherry?" The attorney asks. "Yes." "We did it to teach them a lesson." Randy says. The camera switches between people as they are speaking. "Yes, there was an argument, because my boyfriend showed up," Cherry says, "and...well, he was upset that we were with the other boys." Camera shows Ponyboy, "They chased us and caught us." "It was Bob and I." Randy says. "Just to go looking for them." "They threw me in the fountain and tried to drown me." Ponyboy says. "They were going to beat up Johnny Cade." The camera shows everyone in the court, nervous as ever.**

Ponyboy taps his foot in anticipation.

 **"Defendant not guilty." The judge says, "At this time, I will place him in the custody of his older brother, Darrel."**

"WHOOOHOOO!" Sodapop whoops.

Darry smiling real wide, "We're okay, Pony."

Ponyboy smiles back, letting out a sigh of relief, "I know."

 **"This court is adjourned." Scene cuts to the school. Ponyboy catches Cherry and smiles at her. Cherry looks away uncomfortably and Pony's smile falters.**

"Hey look Stevie! You can see the exact moment when the light dies in his eyes." TwoBit says.

Steve snorts out his drink.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Darry says.

 **Ponyboy continues to walk on, but his English teacher calls him over. "Hey, Ponyboy?" "Oh hi, Mr. Simms?" "I gotta talk to you about your grade." He says. "Yeah, I know I'm doing lousy." "Frankly, you're flunking. But, I'll tell you what, taking into consideration the circumstances, you come up with a good semester theme, I'l pass you with a C." "What should it be a research paper?" "Personal expire will do it." He says and walks off.**

"What kind of teacher just walks off like that?" Darry asks.

"So he wants you to make a theme about what happened in Windrixville?" Sodapop asks, "Isn't that a bit too soon?"

Ponyboy shrugs.

 **"Great! My first trip to the zoo!" Ponyboy says, sarcastically. Scene cuts to the Curtis house. "With your brains and grades, man, you could get a scholarship." Darry says.**

"Ugh! Not this again!" TwoBit says. "This guy is like 10x more annoying than Darry!"

"Shut it TwoBit!" Darry says.

 **"And we could put you through college, isn't that right Soda?" Sodapop doesn't answer.**

"Uh oh..." TwoBit says.

"What made Soda upset?" Ponyboy asks.

"I'm right here, ya know?" Soda says.

 **"You're living in a vacuum, Pony, and you're gonna have to cut it out." Darry says. "You don't stop living, because you lose somebody. I thought you knew that already. You don't like the way I'm running things, you can just get out, all right?" Darry says. "You'd like that don't you! You'd like me to get the hell out!" Ponyboy shouts, "But it's not that easy, is it Soda?" Soda stands up suddenly, "Goddamn you guys! Leave me out of this!" And he runs out the door.**

"Well," Ponyboy says. "Now we'd done it."

"Am I aloud to say," TwoBit starts. "That the soda...popped."

Que the throwing of boots, sneakers, and converse shoes.

 **Soda starts running down the street to the lot and Ponyboy and Darry follow him.**

"You know maybe if you guys actually start running, you might catch up to him." Dally says.

TwoBit laughs, "Yeah you guys are jogging more than anything."

 **"Run on! I'll be right behind you!" Darry says. Ponyboy runs over to Soda tackles him. "Goddamn it, Pony. You should have gone out for football instead of track."**

"This is what I tell you all the time!" Sodapop says.

"Yeah, but I'm sticking with track." Ponyboy tells him.

 **"Where do you think you're going?" Pony asks. "I don't know, man! Sometimes, I just have to get out," Sodapop says. "It's like I'm the middle man in a tug of war of between you guys. I don't know, I can't take sides. Ponyboy...Darry could have put you in a boy's home, and worked his way through college. I'm telling you the truth, Pony. You don't want to be like me, anyway. Cos I'm happy working in a gas station. You'd never be happy doing something like that." Soda looks to Darry, "Darry...You gotta stop yelling at him for every little thing he does, man. He feels things differently than you." Sodapop starts crying, "It's bad enough having to listen to it. But when you start trying to make me take sides... We're all we got left now. If we don't have each other...you end up like Dallas. I don't mean dead either. I mean how he was before. So please," Sodapop pleads. "Don't fight anymore."**

Darry clicks the pause button, "Is this how you really feel, little buddy."

Soda looks hesitant, but nods, "Yeah. Like he said, I just feel like the middle man in a endless game of tug-of-war." He mumbles out the rest, and uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"We're sorry, Soda..." Ponyboy says.

"Yeah, don't worry," Darry says softly. "We ain't gonna fight no more."

"Hey Ponyboy," Soda gives Pony a tearful grin, "don't you start crying too. One bawl baby's enough in the family."

"I ain't crying," Ponyboy says, wiping away the "not tears" from his eyes. Sodapop gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"No more fights. Okay, Ponyboy?" Darry says.

"Okay." Pony agreed.

Sodapop smiles and wipes a few stray tears that fell on his cheeks. Nothing more needs to be said.

 **"Let's go home." Sodapop says. "I'm cold." The Curtis boys race home. Scene cuts to Ponyboy's room, and Pony thinking what he's going to write in his composition book.**

"Hey we're back at the start." Johnny says.

"Was this all a flashback?" Pony asks.

"We'll see." Darry says simply.

 **Ponyboy picks up Gone With The Wind and flips it open to be met with a note. Ponyboy opens it. It reads in Johnny's voiceover, "Ponyboy I asked the nurse to give this book to you, so you could finish it. The doctor came in a while ago, but I knew anyway. I kept getting tireder and tireder. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it, it's worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth much more than mine. They have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me, and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally, it's worth it. I'm going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, that poem, the guy that wrote it. He means you are gold when you're a kid. When you're a kid everything is new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep that way, it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bummed over being a Greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want to be. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally I don't think he knows. Your buddy, Johnny." Ponyboy puts the paper back down on the table. Ponyboy grabs his pen, and opens his composition book. "When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house..." Camera shows a bright light, then it shows Ponyboy walking out of the movie house, and the voiceover continues, "...I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home." The screen goes black and shows the golden horizon background, with Stay Gold playing.**

"Is that it?" Sodapop asks.

"Yeah," Ponyboy watches the credits scroll down the screen. "Yeah, it's done."

"Wow." Johnny whispers.

"Yeah, wow." TwoBit says.

"I think our lives just changed forever..." Sodapop says.

"We have to make sure it's a good change, though." Darry says, and looks at everyone. "Right?"

"Right," Ponyboy agrees. "We can't let this chance slip through our fingers."

"So what do we do?" TwoBit asks. "How can we act normal when we just saw-"

"Well you better act normal," Dally tells him. "We don't need anyone one of us staying in an asylum for a year."

Soda smiles, "Guys, we just got the opportunity to save our friends and bond together as a family."

"Yeah," Steve agrees grinning along his best friend. "I think we should start living life now."

TwoBit nods, "Alright, but how do we start?"

"I think we just gotta learn from our mistakes," Ponyboy says simply.

 **;)**


	16. Bets, Glasses, and a Sunset

"Alright! Alright!" TwoBit says in an announcer's voice, "Does everyone have their ages written down?"

"Yup!" Responds the group of boy holding up their slips of paper. It is a day later! and on their piece, is written the age of what they think the actor that played them is in the movie is.

"Alright!" TwoBit says, and goes onto the laptop, and presses onto the searching box. They eventually found their way around it, so they could at least understand how to look stuff up.

"Okay aaaannnnndddd...these are the results."

"..."

"Damn it," Dally mumbles and throws his piece of paper on the floor. "He's fucking nineteen instead."

"He's twenty! How the hell?!" Steve says.

"Mine's sixteen," Ponyboy points out disappointed. "I was so close."

"Why is my actor thirty? Isn't he a bit too old?" Darry says.

"Thirty!" Everyone exclaims.

"Yeah, he was a teenager by the time all of yours were born."

"Mine's actually twenty," TwoBit says. "I was only one off!"

"Everyone was only one off," Dallas mutters.

"Not me," Johnny shakes his head. "Mine's actually twenty-one."

"TWENTY WHAT?"

Johnny nods, "Yeah it says so right here."

"That guy's immortal or something." TwoBit says flabbergast, "He could pass for a sixteen year old anyway of the week."

"What about you Sodapop?" Ponyboy asks.

"Well, let me check...nineteen...wait," Soda looks at his paper, "Nineteen! Yeah!"

"Aw man..." Dallas groans, and so does the rest of the gang, as the dig into their pockets for a five.

"Aww you guys don't have to pay." Sodapop says. "The only joy I have is playing and hanging out around you guys! I don't need money."

Ponyboy and the rest look up hopefully, "Really?"

"No. Hand it over," he grins evilly.

"Come on, Soda this is stupid," Ponyboy whines. It's two weeks later and the two decide to spend the afternoon choosing Ponyboy's new glasses, for his near sightedness. Well, more like Soda decided. So now the two are inside the men's eyewear section, and Soda's spinning the glasses stacks, getting a better look at them.

"It's not stupid," Sodapop objects. Soda grabs a pair of ginormous wooden glasses, and puts them on. "Do I look good?" He says in a funny voice.

Pony giggles, "Sure you do, Soda. You look as tuff as Goofy from Micky."

Soda smiles and puts the glasses back. He picks up another pair that looks relatively decent. Though he doesn't think the blue would looks so good. He shakes his head and quickly puts it back. Soda just can't seem to find anything that would look good on his baby broth-

"Does this look fine?" Ponyboy asks, breaking Soda's long train of thought.

Sodapop turns and looks at his baby brother, and he lets out a inaudible gasp. Soda swears to God, he felt his heart break a little. There standing before him is his little newly turned fourteen year old brother. The glasses he's wearing look really good for him. They were open, with a black thin frame. When Soda stares at his brother, Ponyboy just looks so-so...grown up. He looks nothing like the little boy that would always talk to Soda about his secrets, or the little boy that would obsess over sunsets. He looks like a mature, young man. Even if he is still a teenager. Soda has to remind himself that Ponyboy is still Ponyboy, so Soda blinks twice to snap out of his stupor.

Ponyboy face crumbles a little at Soda's lack of response, "I knew I looked dumb..." He mumbles and takes off the glasses.

Sodapop wipes his eyes from the unnoticeable tears that filled up in his eyes and shakes his head, "No, no, no! You look- you look real tuff, Pony..." He sniffs and scruffs up Ponyboy's hair.

"Hey!" Pony exclaims, and smoothens out his hair and makes sure it looks perfect again. Ponyboy puts on the glasses, "You really think so?" He asks.

Soda again gasps silently, "Yeah," he sniffs.

Ponyboy frowns a little, "Are you okay, Sodapop?"

Sodapop looks at Ponyboy with wide eyes one last time and puts on his normal movie-star smile. He grabs the glasses from Pony, "We're buying them." Soda can't wait till Darry sees them on Pony.

Sodapop still didn't get why Ponyboy thought it would be a burden to buy him glasses, because the smile on Ponyboy's face made it all the worth while.

Ponyboy sits on his windowsill again. He stares out the window, and watches the autumn leaves twirl down from the trees and catch onto the wind. The sun's going to set pretty soon. It's going to beautiful... Then he remembers. Ponyboy sits up quickly, and looks out the window. The sun's going down! He speeds downstairs, and runs straight into Sodapop.

"Woah! Where are you goin-"

"Sorry, Soda." Ponyboy says, putting on his shoes. He grabs his hoodie and throws it on. "I gotta run. Tell Darry I'm just going for a run alright! I'll be back before dinner!" And he runs out.

Ponyboy runs with deft speed through the trees, smiling as the leaves hit him, and the wind carries his legs. He covers the uneven paving stones with a great lolloping gait all the way to Buck's place and heads inside. He gags, when he is immediately hit by the revolting smell of alcohol and vomit. He carefully eases his way past all the drinkers and-he shudders-flashing girls, and walks over to the bar.

He catches the familiar leather jacket sitting on one of the stools. Dallas makes a joke to Buck, and the two laugh. Buck sees Ponyboy out of the corner of his eye, and nods a head towards him.

"Got a visitor, Winston?" Buck says, and goes on to serve the other people.

Dally turns to Ponyboy, and the confused expression on his face is completely flooded over by fear. "What are you doing here?" He whispers, "You need help or something?This isn't-"

"No." Ponyboy quickly assures him, "No it's not that."

Relief washes over the towheaded Greaser, "Then, what?"

"I-uh...I need you to..." Ponyboy hadn't completely thought this over. He just remembered it-what-ten minutes ago, and now he's here. He doesn't know how Dallas will react. What if he says no? Well if he says no, then it's a no. Pony won't push it...but what if it's a yes? What will he do. Drag Dallas Winston over to the park, and show him a sunset? Well...there's only one way to find out.

Pony looks up at Dallas to be met with a face of impatience, "Are you gonna tell me or what?" Dally says.

"I-I need you to...to see a sunset with me." Ponyboy says.

Dally's face is completely blank, "What?"

"I need you to see a sunset," Ponyboy says, voice gaining more confidence. "Please." He adds.

"What do you mean, you _need_ me to see a sunset?" Dally says, "Why do you need me to-"

"It was from the movie..." Ponyboy says, lowering his voice. They didn't need anyone over hearing them. Even if it has been months since they had watched that movie. They all did what they had to do to correct those mistakes, but it's only now that Ponyboy remembers the note Johnny had written. Johnny wanted Dally to see a sunset. To see the good in the world. Pony thinks that Dally has yet to see that.

"Johnny wanted you to see one then." Ponyboy says.

Dally gives him a weird and tired look.

"I don't wanna take any chances, Dally."

Dally sighs and leans back in his chair, he taps his fingers on the table in agitation. "Fine. When?"

"Now." Ponyboy says.

"Now?!" Dally objects.

Pony looks out the window quickly, "Meet me at the park in twenty minutes." Ponyboy tells him.

Ponyboy sits on the bench and fidgets. Where is he? Pony's worrying that Dally won't come. He might think this is just stupid. Ponyboy sighs. This is stupid! Why would he ask Dally to watch a sunset. Ponyboy gets up, "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

Ponyboy looks at Dally, "Oh!" Well that was unexpected. "Uh...we're looking over here." He points to over yonder.

"Aright..." Dally says and sits on the bench. He digs into his jacket pocket and grabs a cigarette. He lights it, and inhales.

Ponyboy stares to the horizon for a little bit, just waiting for the sun to come.

"Is this it?" Dally asks, uninterested.

"No, we just have to wait...a little longer."

A few moments soon pass, and then it happens. Ponyboy watches the line where heaven touches earth. His wide eyes witnessing the resounding glowing collision. Sparks light the sky and blood pours, as the glory of paradise descends farther behind the seam of the world. Ponyboy feels small as he glances over his shoulder and sees his shadow slowly shrinking towards his feet.

Pony takes a look at Dally. Dallas watches the sun. His eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. His lips bear the tiniest resemblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be. Ponyboy stays quiet, allowing Dally to stay lost in the moment a while longer.

Pony looks back at the miraculous wonder, and remembers how he used to think about these sunsets. "You know, I used to wonder how something so great like this can be aloud in a place like Tulsa." Ponyboy says.

"Tulsa. So cruel and evil, that I believed for so long that good things just can't come out of here. That the people here would just want to see you get hurt and cry just for the fun of it. I would plan, as a kid, to hitchhike out of here the second I turn eighteen."

Dally scoffs, "You got the right idea, kid." He sniffs.

"...Then I remember my mom telling me...that beauty and good things can come from anywhere..." Ponyboy motions the sunset, "-just as long as you're willing to look."

Dally looks down at his hands, and a glint of something appears on Dally's face.

"You're mom..." Dally starts, and taps his foot, to get rid of the tension. "She was something else, man. She knew the score." He says quietly.

Another glint appears on his face, but Dally wipes it away quickly, so Ponyboy couldn't tell what that was. His eyes drifted to the horizon, the sky was pink and the sharp prongs of bare trees had ripped a hole in the clouds.

Dally looks to Ponyboy, "And she was right, kid. She was right." Dallas stands up, and tosses his cigarette butt. He looks back to the line, only a few bright streaks remained to signal heaven's passing. "See ya 'round." He mutters, and walks away.

The sun had set.

And everything was right.

 **Thank you guys so so so so much. This has truly been a wonderful journey with all of you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the last bit. It was my dénouement for this book. You all have just been so wonderful and kind to me for my first story, I would like to thank you again. I love you guys all so much, and it's just so great to do this! Don't be alarmed though, this is not the last time you will see me. Just keep an eye out... Well there' snot much else to say, besides...**

 **Stay Gold** ,

Jenn U.


End file.
